Team DDKK
by Sp0onGuy
Summary: Dio Brando, Kars, Kira Yoshikage, Doppio/Diavolo, Enrico Pucci and Funny Valentine have all been sent to the world of RWBY and four have signed up for Beacon. How will the most overpowered people in JoJo react to the world of Grimm and Huntresses.
1. Beginnings

Four people in the store opened their eyes suddenly. They were all standing side-by-side with one another and were looking at each other confused. One of the people was a large almost all muscle man with yellow and black clothes lining his entire body and bright blonde hair. His name was Dio. The next person was a tall man with long wavy black hair, has a longcoat and a fedora over his hair. His name was Kars. Another man was a seemingly normal person with a purple designer suit and well kept clothes with blonde hair. This was Kira. And lastly was a kid in his early 20s or later teens. His hair is tied into a neck-length ponytail by a weave-like braid and he has a sweater with gash-like opening along the chest area. This was Doppio. They looked once more at the area around them and then one began to speak.

"This is a... Change of pace..." Kars said breaking the ice.

"Indeed, I don't even know where I am and yet I'm holding a book in between my fingers." Kira says dropping the said object.

"A-Am I the only one who thought that they just died?" Doppio asked.

All of the team except Kars nodded.

"I was instead banished to space for all of eternity... How long was that again...?  
I think it was about 16 times longer than the span of the universe..." Kars said.

Everyone looked over at Kars and instantly moved on the conversation.

"So, I feel like knowing where we are is more important than _why_ we are here." Dio announced.

"Indeed." Kira agreed.

They hear the chimes of the door opening in the front of the shop. Many footsteps come through the doorway and the group of four peek around the corner to see some mafia-esk red and black suited men and a white-suited orange-haired man standing in the front of the counter. The white-suited one took a cigar out of his mouth and looked down upon the cashier in a disgusted stance. The man looked down at the crystals in the cases below the counter.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" The man said with what appeared to be his henchman pointing a gun at the cashier.

"Please! Just take my Lien and leave!" The cashier said in shocked terror.

"Calm down. We're not here for your money..." The man's attitude switches suddenly from a semi-comforting tone to seriousness.  
"Grab the dust."

A henchman opens a small briefcase and takes out an empty tube. The rest of the henchmen do the same and walk over to some multi-colored pipes that contained what could only be described as 'Dust'. The Dust shot into the tubes and filled up quickly and another henchman came up with another case and turned it around to the cashier.

"Crystals." The henchman said blandly.

"I think they're going to notice us at some point..." Kira whispered.

"Why should we be afraid? We can just avoid them if we have to." Doppio explained.

The group all slowly turn to their side as they hear some humming from a small girl next to them. A henchman noticed the girl and then the group. He then approached.

"Alright, kid. Put your hands where I can see them." The henchman said unsheathing a large red sword and pointing at the little red riding hood.

"Hey! I said hand in the air!" The man continued as he approached.

The girl continued to ignore the man and inspect the book she was holding. He got closer and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You got a death wish or somethin'?"

He notices that the girl had headphones on and pointing to his own ears to signify to take them off. The man sighs inside.

"Yes?" The girl nonchalantly asked.

"I said put your hands in the air, now." The man insisted.

"Are you... robbing me?" The girl asked again.

"Yes!"

"Ohhhhhh..."

The girl kicks the man across the room and into some canisters. The group looked wide-eyed at this girl's strength and speed.

"Not bad, kid." Dio complimented the girl.

"Thank you!" She said happily.

The leader of the group looked up at the commotion and locked eyes with his henchman. He tilted his head slightly to say to go get her.  
The man reeled around the corner and took out a gun. The girl launched forward and pushed them through a window, causing the remaining henchmen to take notice. They all peek outside, including the group, who were standing right behind the muggers. The leader walked over to the window with them and stared. The girl summoned a scythe from seemingly nowhere and looked at the leader. She smiled and swung the overly sized battle weapon over her shoulders and implanted it in the ground.

"Is that... A Stand?" Kira questioned whispering.

"Oookkay..." The leader said looking at the sight. "Get her."

The henchmen ran outside of the building and towards the girl. The leader stepped back and looked at the men that were behind him.

"Y'know girls... Always resisting getting robbed." He said sarcastically puffing his cigar.

"I'm guessing you're not attack _us_ because we haven't done anything, correct?" Doppio asked.

"Well, all my men are currently out there, so I can't really command them to attack you right now. Hope you can forgive me." He said sarcastically again.

"I like this guy." Dio said to the others.

Meanwhile, Red is currently beating the shit out of some henchmen. A man started to shoot at the girl, who immediately backed away at a high speed. She lunged forward and kicked the man, sliced her weapon into the ground, and used the momentum to launch herself into the last henchman. The leader walked outside.

"You were worth every cent. Truly you were.  
Well, Red. I think we can all say it has been an eventful evening. And as much as I'd love to stick around..."  
The man's cane opened a cap on it's end to reveal it's true nature that it was an explosive flare gun.  
"I'm afraid _this_. Is where we part ways."

He launched a flare out of his cane and it tore up the ground, causing the girl to jump upwards. She lands back down to see that the man was gone. She looked around for wherever he went.

"He went that way." Kars shouted pointing over to a nearby ladder.

"...  
You okay if I go after him?" She asked the clerk.

"Uh-huh." The man responded.

She launched herself up the building using her weapon and landed on the rooftop. She looked forward at the running robber.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"Should we follow them?" Doppio asked.

"Yes. I'm quite interested in that girl's power." Kars responded.

"Me as well." Dio responded.

Doppio starts climbing the ladder, Dio stops time and jumps up to the top of the building, Kars grew some air boosters on his back to make a jet pack, and Kira stayed where he was.

"Persistent..." The gangster said not turning around.

A ship rose up from the other side of the building and the gangster jumped into it.

"End of the line, Red." The man once again boasted as he threw a red crystal.

The crystal landed on the floor next to Red. And then the man raised his gun to shoot the object. Once the man blinked, Dio stood right where the crystal was and is holding it in his hand. Dio looked up at the capped robber.

"Interesting... I've never seen this kind of gem before..." Dio said pocketing the object.

"H-How did you...?" Red muttered before the enemy shot his gun.

A figure came down from the sky in front of Dio and Red.

"Woah-ho-ho!" The man laughed. "Huh?"

Dio looked straight forward at the woman, who is casting some sort of barrier.

"Hm." The new woman mumbled.

She reeled back her hand and swung her stick like a knife and multiple beams of energy came gushing out towards the ship. The man inside was being tossed around and was struggling to stand up. The woman swung her arms around again and a cloud appeared above the ship, pelting it with sharp ice-like objects. A female is seen inside of the ship approaching the edge. Doppio finally got up the ladder and looked at the sight. His hair flowed over his eyes and a precognition appeared before him. A pillar of flame is seen rising from below the woman.

"M'am! She's about to use some sort of fire attack!" Doppio yelled.

"Why are you helping?" Kars asked as he suddenly appeared next to Doppio.

"I don't know." Doppio relied.

The woman looked back at the kid and then back towards the action, the ship girl indeed started a flame attack. A burst came rushing out of her hands and was directed at the building. A pillar of flame shot upwards afterwards and the woman used the debris to create a spear.

"I don't understand what's happening anymore..." Doppio scratched his head.

Kira had just climbed up the ladder. He honestly didn't want to be left alone in a world he didn't know anything about.  
Red's weapon then morphed into a shotgun and was being shot at the skip. All of her shots were being deflected.

"Another attack incoming!" Doppio warned again.

They both dodge out of the way and looked towards the ship, which was already gone.

"You're a Huntress!" Red exclaimed.

"..." The Huntress looked over at Red.

"Can I have your autograph?" The girl said enthusiastically.

The woman grabbed Red by the ear and walked her away.

"Hey, you all. You'd better come with me now. It's better to be questioned about what happened now rather than later. You are all witnesses" The Huntress said.

* * *

"So.. uhh.. Mr... Yosha... kugar... killer?" The officer questioned Kira.

"Yoshikage Kira. I'm 33 and I'm not married." Kira specified.

"Riiigghht...  
So what exactly happened on that day?"

"Well..."

* * *

"A red hooded girl was standing there in the shop listening to some music..." Doppio started.

* * *

"...and then some gang members threatened her and she was all like..." Dio said.

* * *

"KAPOW! ZAM! POW!" Kars described.

* * *

"And then we were on the rooftops and they fled." Kira finished.

"...  
You're free to go, Mr. Kira."

Kira walked outside the room and saw Dio and Kars chilling on some chairs.

"Where's the kid?" Kira asked.

"He's still in there being questioned.

"That's all we needed." The copper said walking outside the room.

Just as Doppio was about to leave, a man came into the room. Along with this man, the woman from before walked beside him.

"Please, sit back down. We need to talk about something..."

Doppio sat back down.

"Firstly, what's your name?" The man calmly asked.

"D-Doppio, sir."

"Doppio? What a nice name." The man replied.

"Thanks, I got it for my birthday."

The room grew quiet.

"So... How did you do it?" The man suddenly asked.

"Do.. What?"

"When you predicted the future, how did you do that? Was it your Semblance or..." The man continued.

"Oh, I uhh..."  
"_**DOOORURURURURU**_."

A phone noise is heard from somewhere.

"O-Oh! That's probably my phone." Doppio says reaching into his bag, which he definitely always had. He pulls out a pencil.

"?" The two people looked at each other.

"Click." Doppio made a click noise." Moshi Moshi..."

"Doppio... Oh my sweet Doppio..." Doppio's voice in that moment turned lower and more serious.

"?!" The tow became even more confused.

"B-Bossu! Not now, I'm in the middle of something."

"Doppio... You've let out your secret too easily. I'll be listening in closely and you better not mess this up." Diavolo said but more quietly so the others couldn't hear.

"?"

"Oh! Uhhh. Sorry, that was my boss at my work place!" Doppio excused.

"Riiighhhhtt.  
Listen, we want you and your friends to join us at Beacon." The man said ignoring what just happened.

"Beacon?" Doppio asked.

"Yes, the most prestigious school around. Your friends seem to have some powerful Semblances and we want them in our school."

"Semblances...?"

"That tall muscle man out there has some sort of teleportation ability, the trench coat man had a flight ability, the other guy we interrogated we don't know anything about yet and you have that strange ability to see events in the... Near future?" The man guessed.

"Who are you?" Doppio asked.

"I'm Professor Ozpin, and we want you to join our school. So, what do you say?"

"..."

* * *

"So. Why are we on an airship again?" Kira asked.

"I accepted an invitation to some big fancy school." Doppio replied.

"And we thought that splitting up the group would be a very bad idea. It also doesn't hurt to learn some more stuff about this new surrounding." Kars explained.

"As much as I want to go off alone, this brainiac is right..." Dio said cloaking his entire body because it's daytime.

"I still have no idea how us adults got into here in the first place..." Kira questioned further.

"Ozpin gave us an exception. Somehow..." Kars said.

A TV next to them was lit up and a newscaster started speaking.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities.  
If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department.  
Back to you, Lisa." The man said.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Right's protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..." The woman went on before the TV was shut off.

A hologram of the woman from before appeared in the TV's place.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"

"Who's that?" Doppio asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Goodwitch said as she then disappeared.

Everyone gets closer to the glass and looks down to the area below.

"I feel like this is going to be a bizarre journey." Dio said.


	2. Getting A Grasp On Things

**[A/N] I know in the last chapter that I used the description of 'Shotgun' towards Cresent Rose. I wanted to describe what the thing would look like at first glance to the group that witnessed a scythe turn into a gun-esk weapon. But I do take the blame for the 'Kapow. Zam.' thing with Kars being that it's out of character for him. Now let's begin!**

The ship started to dock quickly and multiple people were thrown around before it came to a complete stop. The distinct sounds of clamps and machinery is heard somewhere in the ship and the doors open up to let people out. A young man instantly rushed past everyone and belched in the nearest trash can. The group walks over the newly extended bridge and look down, it isn't far but it's still enough to break any normal person's legs. The school from the outside was bright and green, peaceful even. The main building itself in the distance was as grandeur as a castle. Red trees and lamp posts lines the walkway and they could only imagine how beautiful the nighttime would be. People walked by them and towards the main building.  
Kars pulls out a map from his coat pocket. Kars points out where they should be next on said map. The team hears a familiar sound from behind them.

"Ow!" Red said.

"Easy there, little sister." A blonde busty girl next to Red said.

"So that's that girl's sister? They look nothing alike..." Kira pointed out.

"They're just weapons." The blonde continued.

"Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! They're so cool!" Red went on.

"That reminds me, should we get or make our own weapons as well? It seems only natural if we are going to be staying at a battle school." Doppio said.

"I agree, I could easily make weapons but I'd need time to collect more data on your preferences and how you guys want to battle." Kars responded.

"Then why can't you swoon over your own weapon?" The sister asked.

"Oh course I'm happy with Cresent Rose!" She says pulling out a massive scythe and hugging it. "I just really like seeing new ones."

Kars walks over to the Red girl.

"Why, that's quite an interesting weapon you've got there." Kars compliments.

"W-Woah! You're so tall!" Red responds.

Kars toppled over the girl with more than 1.4 feet of height.

"What's your name big guy?~" The blonde said getting closer and pushing her sister out of the way.

"I've been called many names. Such as bastard, or murderer. But you can call me Kars." He says in a bland tone.

"Oookkaayy... You can have the wierdo, Ruby. My friends are here so I have to go!" She says running off.

"Wait where are you going? Aren't we supposed to be going to our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing..." She says falling over into some suitcases.

"What are you doing?!" A voice said approaching.

The rest of the team start to approach the situation.

"Sorry... Uh..." Ruby said quickly.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?" The girl said.

"Uh..."

"Gimme that!" The new girl said snatching a suitcase. "This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

"Uh..."

"What are you, brain dead? Dust! Fire, Water, Lightning, energy!"

"Uh..."

Ruby reeled back for a sneeze.

"Are you even listening?!" The new girl yelled.

"!" Doppio expressed.

Doppio instantly ran forward and tackled the new girl down to the ground as Ruby sneezed and caused an explosion.

"What is wrong with you?!" The girl said kicking Doppio in the nuts.

"Argh!"

A stray bottle flew through the air and rolled towards another figure. The new girl picked up the bottle while still keeping her eyes trained on the book she was holding. She inspected the bottle and looked at the commotion that was happening over near the cart.

"Do you know who I am little man?!"

"You're the heir to the Schnee Dust company. Ms. Weiss Schnee." The other girl said coming over with the vile of Dust. "One of the largest energy producing companies in the world."

Dio twitched for a second.

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss said.

"Same company known for their controversial labor force and work habits..." The newer girl went on.

"What-? How dare?- Argh!" She shouted grabbing the vile from the new girl hand before storming off.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby yelled.

"Should we leave? Like, right now?" Doppio said with a green shadow covering his face while his knees were shaking.

"I agree, I think we need to head off to somewhere quickly." Dio said taking the map from Kars.

* * *

The team had just arrived at the room they were supposed to be at, and they waited for about an hour before the announcements started.

"Ahem... I'll keep this brief." Ozpin said.

"I think it's starting..." Doppio said.

"Yeah, no duh." Dio responded by giving Doppio a slap on the back of the head.

"You have all traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look among you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction."

"I could kill everyone here old man, it's just that I'm actually afraid of what will happen to us if we repeat our same mistakes once again..." Dio said to his team.

"Indeed." Kira nodded.

"You assume knowledge will free you from this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far."

"This is pretty standard stuff. His next line will be 'You will have to take the first step.'" Kars said.

"You will have to take the first step." Ozpin said backing away from the mic. Goodwitch stepped in his place.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins." She says. "Be ready. You are dismissed."

* * *

Nighttime approached quickly and excited souls walked among the halls and set their sleeping quarters out upon the ground. The four of them hadn't any mortal possessions that were brought with them, so they all had to sleep on the floor. Kira watched his watch and grieved at the fact that there was no warm milk to welcome him to his slumber. Once it reached 10:30 PM, Kira started his stretching. At 11:00 PM he went straight to bed on the floor. It may not be comfy, but it was enough for anyone. Yelling broke out at about 12:00 PM between the blond and some other girl but apart from that, everyone slept quickly and efficiently.  
The next day it had passed about 24 hours since the group had arrived there. The bathrooms had a line in the morning, so Doppio didn't bother cleaning up and Kira sucked up his pride and routine habits as well. After a few minutes, people started to roll up their sleeping space and tie it up. After that, the group headed to the lunch room for some breakfast and the menu was pancakes. Kira didn't fancy pancakes since it's only good with syrup and that stuff gets everywhere. Doppio on the other hand gulped down about 8 of those things and layed down. Dio stood with what he had and decided to eat at least something. And then Kars was being Kars and didn't eat anything.  
Next, they all got ready in the locker rooms for the initiation. All of them simply stretched and did whatever they could to prepare for what's coming. They all exited the locker room and walked all the way over to a cliff side where the initiation was taking place.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin started.

_'No one can just deflect the Emerald Splash!' _Dio thought suddenly.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Glynda added on. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... Today."

"I'm so excited!" Doppio whisper yelled.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years." Ozpin explained.

"What?!" Ruby could be heard yelling.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure we're all on the same team." Kars said strategizing.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy every thing in your p-"  
"Yes!" Dio shouted.

"In your path...  
You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. you will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin said.

"Yeah, um sir-"  
GOOD! Now, take your positions." Ozpin interrupted.

Everyone gets into a fighting stance, so the team also got into theirs. Kars of course got into the Pillar Man stance, Dio placed his hands on his hips menacingly, Kira stood straight but his position told that of someone who'd not hesitate to kill and Doppio readied for flight since he saw what just happened next.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question." A blonde boy said.

Weiss gets launched and so do a lot of other students.

"So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" The boy questioned.

"Idiot, they're launching us." Doppio answered also getting launched.

The rest of the group gets launched into the air. Kars instantly took action. His hands and arms melded into one form, it then sprouted feathers and the skin spread. His arms then took the shape of bird wings and he glided down to his teammates. He grabbed Kira in a bridal hold and floated down to the ground. Dio on the other hand cannon balled into the ground. Doppio used [King Crimson] to grab a branch and use it to vault himself down slowly. Doppio instantly ran to Dio and checked if he was okay. Dio was just sitting there twiddling his thumbs without a leg.

"Hey, kid. Find if you fetch my leg?" Dio asked pointing up to the treetops.

"I guess this makes us partners..." Doppio said jumping up to retrieve Dio's leg.

* * *

Kira was glided down to the solid ground and let go of by Kars. Kira didn't say anything but turn around and look him in the eyes, followed by a bow. The trees seemed to speak and before they knew it, they started to growl. Four large bear-like monsters emerged from the brush and launched with no hesitation and the two partners. Kira picked up a branch and threw it at the closest bear.

"[Killer Queen]'s Primary Bomb. The ability to turn anything it touches into a bomb." Kira said.

The minute the course skin of the wood hit the bear, it burst the creature into billions of specs of dust. It couldn't even let out a roar before being erased from it's existence. The bears start to back up but then came rushing forward with new confidence. Kira looked back for a second to see that Kars was leaving.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kira asked throwing a rock this time.

"The man said that the first person we see is our new permanent partner. But he never said we had to stay with them."

Kars walked off out of sight.  
Kira looked back to see the last two bears about him swinging down for an attack. He rolled backwards onto his hands and launched himself back, grabbing some pebbles from the dirt. He slung one pebble after another at the Grim, they all died in a matter of seconds. Kira sighs.

* * *

"Thanks for getting my leg back, kid. I'll remember that when I crush you later." Dio said.

"Thanks..."

The two began walking along the path after Dio reattached his leg. They went along the path until they got to a ancient-looking structure with chess pieces lining some podiums.

"I guess those are the relics. It also seems like we're the first ones here." Doppio pointed out.

"Indeed... Kid, take the black king piece and let's relax for a while. I'm still regaining feeling in my leg." Dio said.

"Alright."

And they did just that. A few groups came after a few minutes and they said hi to the two. A new group came in looking for the relics and and the team could see that these were both the people from the luggage incident. The other team didn't seem no notice Dio and Doppio sitting there.

"Chess pieces?" The black-clothed girl said.

"Some of them are missing." The Blonde replied. "Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Uhh yeah? We're literally right over here." Doppio said.

The two look over at the two, who are crouching on some stone blocks.

"I recommend choosing a piece that is identical to the other variant of the one your other friends have. That's probably how we're setting up the main groups." Dio pointed out.

"I choose the horsey!" The blonde said.

"Sure." Her teammate said smiling.

A loud scream is heard from across the forest.

"A girl's in trouble! Blake, did you hear that?" The blonde asked. "What should we do?"

"Head up!" A voice is heard from above.

It was Ruby. She was falling quickly towards the group but was intercepted by something and was flung through the trees.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked.

"I-" The blonde started to respond before something emerged from the trees.

A large bear was taken down and a girl jumped down onto the ground as it fell. The girl then stood up and ran over to the relic podiums. She instantly snatched a chess piece from the area.

" I'm queen of the Castle!  
I'm queen of the Castle! "

"Nora!" A male voice yelled.

"Hehehe, coming Ren!" Nora said running off.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"I-" The blonde was once again cut off by a monster approaching from the woods.

The thing was a huge scorpion with pincers that could chop you in half with one swift slice. It was painted white, red and black with a golden tail protruding from behind.

"Ruby?" The blonde girl finally got a word in.

"Yang!" Ruby responded.

"Nora!" Nora yelled getting in between the two.

"This is getting so confusing..." Doppio whispered.

A man walked through the treeline on the other side and approached Dio.

"I'm finally here." Kira said brushing off some dirt.

"Good, take the other king piece and get ready for battle." Dio responded getting up.

The giant beast crawled closer.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked again.

"I can't take it anymore!" Yang burst. "Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?"

"Ummm... Yang..." Ruby started.

Ruby points above them to a giant black bird with an ice princess on it's tail.

"I said jump..." Ruby mumbled.

Everyone looked on at a boy tried to save Weiss from falling but probably broke his back instead. A girl in orange and red was launched over towards the altar.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can all die together!" She said sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby yells.

"Ruby! Wait!" Yang yelled.

"She's going to get killed..." Doppio said walking up to the group.

"Don't worry, I'll go get her..." Dio said strutting over in his cloak.

Ruby used Cresent Rose to boost herself forward the beast. The monster didn't waste any time to smack Ruby away with one hit. It marveled at the damage that it caused against her.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby yelled.

Dio walked a bit faster.  
Ruby used her gun to propel herself backwards and she started running. She ran faster and put away Cresent Rose. The beast howled and roared as it approached Ruby.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled also running to help.

The large bird from before flew up behind Ruby and shot it's feathers like knives and pinned Ruby down onto the ground. More feathers shot down and they went closer and closer to yang before she had to completely stop her running to avoid the attack. Ruby tried to tug on her cape for the feather to let go, but it didn't work.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang yelled.

"I'm trying!" Ruby responded.

The large scorpion reeled back it's large tendril and launched it at Ruby at high speed. Right as it was about to hit her...

"[ZA WARUDO!]" Dio yelled.

The cogs of time dislocated and stopped all together. Dio could feel [The World] mesh within the space of time. Everything else was kept down by chains of reality while Dio could take a step forward. Dio smiled and then chuckled at the situation. He briskly walked in and out between the feathers and reached into his pockets. He was glad that he still had one thing.

"KNIVES!" Dio yelled as he threw more and more knives at the scorpion.

"MUDA!" He screamed forth as a final knife tipped the cake of his win.

"I cannot pause time forever, but, it's still enough to cease this vile creature form existence. Hmph.. It seems that there is something I hate more than dogs... Scorpions.." Dio said. "Time has now resumed."

The cogs moved once more and [The World]'s grip on it ceased. The knives were shot forth at incredible speed and strength. The whole group stood there in awe as the beast that so easily trapped Ruby was just pushed back and defeated in one blow by this man in front of them.

"None stand before my might." Dio said turning around.

Yang ran up to Ruby and gave her a big hug.

"So happy you're okay!" Yang exclaimed.

The large bird above growled and pouted at the defeat of the beast.

"Guys, that thing's circling back." A boy pointed out. "What are we going to do?"

"There's no reason to be afraid. If we all work together, we can obviously win." Doppio said approaching.

"I was going to say that our only mission was to grab the artifacts." Weiss said.

"And that we should just flee back to the cliffs." Ruby added on. "There's no point on fighting these things, y'know."

"Run and live. Now that's an idea I'll get behind!" The boy responded.

Ruby and the boy both grab an artifact and run away. Everyone followed closely behind. The bird was also gaining area as it got closer, though. As they ran the bird flew in front of them and circled around the cliff's edge. The group hides behind some stone pillars. The bird screeches and perches on top of a large stone spire.

"Well that's great." Yang said sarcastically.

The group starts to run forwards in a do-or-die situation. Nora runs forward and distracts the beast while everyone else runs. The girl pulls out a grenade-launcher and started shooting at the creature. They all ran forward onto the bridge and were spotted by the bird. It flew in close and destroyed the bridge that they were all standing on. The bridge got cut in half and three people were left behind on the other side. The boy and Nora stay behind trying to help them across. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were all standing on the edge of a wall looking over at the now circling bird. Doppio, Dio and Kira were standing right next to them.

"That thing's tougher than it looks!" Blake said.

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" Yang responded.

They all start shooting their weapons at the large bird but it barely did anything. The thing rammed into the area that they were standing on and the whole place started to collapse. The teams started jumping block to block before reaching the top. Doppio almost didn't make it, but Blake helped him up.

"None of this is working!" Weiss said disappointed.

Blake grappled her way onto a ledge and Yang used her gauntlets to boost herself up. Yang started to shoot the bird from a column.

"I have a plan!" Ruby said. "Cover me!"

"Not needed." A voice boomed out.

"?" Everyone turned.

A man with a trench coat was seen flying like a bird through the air and then landed onto a solid structure.

"Woah! Awesome power!" Yang complimented.

"I'm not done." Kars remarked.

Kars unbuttoned his coat and took off his hat to reveal long black flowing god-like hair. All he had on under the coat was a black thong. Everyone stared at Kars' unrivaled beauty. Ruby and Yang's mouths were agape and only a second later Yang covered her sister's eyes. Kars flew upwards embracing the sunlight and landed down on the beast. He breathed in heavily before breathing out heavily as well.

"Hamon Overdrive!" Kars yelled as the bird instantly caught fire and burst within seconds.

"..." Everyone had their mouths wide open.

"Wow!" A boy yelled.

"Well. That was a thing." Yang said.

* * *

"...Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. And Sky Lark.  
The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as...  
Team CRDL [Cardinal]" Ozpin said. "Lead by Cardin Winchester."

The whole room started clapping.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. And Nora Valkyrie.  
The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as...  
Team JNPR [Juniper]" Ozpin announced once more. "Lead by Jaune Arc."

The room started to once again clap. Pyrrha punched Jaune.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose Weiss Schnee. And Yang Xiao Long.  
The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as...  
Team RWBY [Ruby]" Ozpin said. "Lead by Ruby Rose."

"And finally. Dio Brando. Kira Yoshikage. Vinegar Doppio. And Kars.  
The four of you retrieved the black king pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as...  
Team DDKK [Decked]" Ozpin lastly said. "Lead by Vinegar Doppio... And whomever 'Bossu' is..."

The room started cheering but only slightly.

"This has been... An interesting year." Ozpin concluded.


	3. First Class

**[A/N] Yes, I fully know about the personality difference in the last chapter. This is because I feel like Kars' ideals or look on at least something would've changed over the billions of years that he was stuck in space. Doppio I made more plucky and happy because I wanted him to be the most 'normal' person in the group, and that caused him to be team leader. Dio's personality I'm trying to get a grasp on bc he's so confusing in his own right. And Kira is a normal 'Noble' person. If you have any details that feel like they need to be explained or fixed, PLEASE review and tell me about them, I'm not perfect and can't find all the mistakes myself. Oh, and don't expect this story to be too serious and please keep that in mind when reading****. Now, let's start!**

Kira woke up exactly at 7:00 AM and started to get up and stretch. His last night's sleep left him sleeping like a baby compared to the night before when he slept on the floor. The room they were in was pretty standard when coming about with rooms, but the fact they were all sleeping in a bland open room with nothing but beds, a desk and a shelf next to each other seemed uncomfortable. Kars needn't to sleep, so he meditated and studied the rest of the group while they were sleeping. It's not creepy, I swear. Dio had to get used to the fact that he had to sleep during the night and not the day again, he woke up a few minutes after Kira was done with his stretching. And Doppio was still fast asleep and you could tell he didn't want to get up.

"Comin' through, comin' through, comin' through, yeah..." Kars hummed.

"Where is that song from? I thought you were trapped in space for a long time." Kira asked politely sitting in pure boredom.

"I don't know, it just suddenly popped in my head when I thought of my enemy, Joseph..." Kars responded.

"Enemy, huh? That reminds me of a pest that followed me around and tried to expose my identity." Kira said.

"It's bad enough that you two were both hunted by a single person or group, imagine being hunted down by an entire bloodline over the span of 150 years without rest." Dio piped up.

"Yeah... Damn JoJo and his tricks..." Kars said.

"JoJo? You were also killed by that mischievous bloodline? And wait... You said your rival's name was Joseph, right? Joseph Joestar?" Dio quickly asked.

"Yeah? Don't tell me... Were we all sent here together because of our relations to those bastards!?" Kars yelled.

The three of them started posing and pointing at each other menacingly. Doppio woke up due to the noise. He looked up with a different look in his eyes than normal.

"I was also hunted down by that bloodline." Doppio said with a much deeper voice. "A long time ago, a man named Jotaro Kujo alongside Jean Pierre Polnareff investigated how a man named 'Dio' suddenly acquired a Stand power. They found out that, I, Diavolo had been part of an archaeology dig and found a bunch of power awakening arrows. I stole and sold five out of six of the arrows and after I awakened my ability, gave it to one of my Capos. I looked into both of those men and found out about Jotaro's little 'adventure' in Cairo. Since he was of no bother, I didn't attack him the minute he stepped in my land. It seems like Enyaba, the one I sold the arrows to, has distributed them across to you two and unlocked your abilities."

"Woah... So you must be another personality of Doppio, or maybe Doppio is another personality of you?" Dio asked.

"It is the latter. Although Doppio is my alter-ego and is technically me, he has grown his own soul and developed a sub-Stand on my [King Crimson]." Diavolo responded.

"So... What I'm getting at is that we're all working in the same direction. We want revenge against the Joestar bloodline and all who come before and after. Hmph. Then I have no choice but to trust you all. As much as I hate it... To show that I really care about working together as equals, I shall reveal the nature of my Stand." Dio said. "My Stand, [The World], is able to stop time and allow me to traverse through it!"

"...  
I believe you, Dio. I shall also reveal my [Killer Queen]'s power to you all. My Stand has three different abilities. My Primary Bomb can turn whatever I touch into a bomb, which annihilates anything that it touches. Bigger the graspable object, the harder the hit. My Secondary Bomb is [Sheer Heart Attack], it's a remote control sub-Stand that detects heat signatures, I cannot recall it without getting within five meters. Lastly is my Tertiary Bomb [Bites The Dust], it allows me to turn back time an hour in my most weakened state or in an hour of pure desperation, I cannot activate it on a whim. The only one to remember me turning back time is someone of my choosing, and if anyone tries to get any information out of them, they will instantly explode and time will go back to the beginning of when that person was sent back. Any event that happens while [Bites The Dust] is activated will always happen no matter the circumstance and the only way to lift the ability is through me actively allowing it's end."

"I shall trust you all as well. My ability, [King Crimson], is able to erase a moment in time that lasts from a single second to ten seconds. Within my erased time, nobody will remember such actions that they've taken within it. Anyone that was going to do something will follow such movements to the end and continue into another action as if they've already completed their desired movements, but only if they're stuck in my erased space. I am the only one that is able to react to these such movements with consciousness. Through Doppio's ability, [Epitaph], I am able to see the trajectory in the actions right beyond your near futures. This is [King Crimson]'s ability!"

"Well. Kars. What's your ability?" Dio asked.

"... Fine.  
I am... The Ultimate Being! A being that possesses the ability of every other lifeform and can do it better! I am an extremely intelligent and cunning individual and that led me to create the Stone Mask. I can sense the heat and air pressure around by people by simply sensing their presence. I possess incredible strength. I can heal any wound in a short period of time. I am invincible, immortal, and completely indestructible. I do not age and am self-sustaining. As the Ultimate Life Form, my body contains the DNA of every organism to ever live on the Earth. I can manipulate my entire body on a cellular level to gain the traits of any life-form. I can even detach parts of myself and transform them into separate organisms that act independently of himself, such as turning my hand into a flesh-eating squirrel or turning my feathers into armadillo-scale projectiles that morph into piranhas and octopus tentacles to bring down a plane. By transforming my arms into bird-like wings, I can fly through the air at close to 240 km/h. I can also alter my body to withstand extreme conditions, such as when I evolved a continuous layer of inorganic porous material to survive being submerged in magma!"

The whole group stood there in shock at Kars' answer.

"I have even developed your each individual... 'Stand' powers for my own." Kars said gaining sudden gazes from his teammates.

"What do you mean by 'developed your each individual powers'?!" Dio started off.

"I shall show you.  
[The World Ultimate!]" Kars yelled as everything stopped.

Kars walked around Dio and resumed time. Dio had watched Kars move within his own ability.

"I can stop time for up to I think an hour." Kars said.

"Yeah, but I bet you can't..."  
"[King Crimson Ultimate]!" Kars interrupted Diavolo.

"?!" Diavolo expressed as he witnessed his own ability being used against him.

Time returned and the other two forgot completely what happened to them in between the time.

"Sorry, Diavolo. What were you saying? I can't remember what you said." Kira said almost mocking him.

"And I REALLY don't want to use Kira's ability indoors..." Kars said slightly smiling for once crossing his arms.

The team started laughing in awkward fear.

"He... he... Anyways, I've got to return to observing Doppio. Don't say anything about me to him, got it?" Diavolo said as his eyes turned white and then back to Doppio's.

"Hey, bud. You seem to be up and at it!" Kira said.

"We were thinking about using Kars' powers to make items right now, but you're the "leader". So, what should we put in here?" Dio said.

"T-This is so sudden, I've only just woken up... But, in any case I think we should put on our uniforms first to get used to them." Doppio suggested.

"Good idea." Kars agreed.

_'Why are these big hunks of men all suddenly agreeing with me?' _Doppio questioned.

The team grabbed off a desk in the room the only other possession that they had.  
School uniforms.  
After roughly 2 minutes of Kira showing Kars the proper way to tie a tie the team was all suited up. The school makes each and every outfit personally made for each person that attends the school, but it was hard for them getting weirdly huge proportion sizes for two of the teammates.

"Now that we've gotten into full gear, let's do that thing or whatever you said for us to do earlier!" Doppio said ignorantly pointing at Dio with anime sparkles in his eyes.

"Uhh... Kars, if you may." Dio said waving his hand in uncertainty.

Kars held out his hand and turned a piece of skin into standard grey wool.

Kars shaped the wool and turned it into some padding, he then transformed a piece of his hair into wood. He melted the two materials together to make a coffin. Dio looked at the marvelous creation and picked it up. They didn't know where to place this object, so they threw out Dio's bed. Next, they created a couch, and then Kars made a self portrait, and then the list went on and on. At the end, the room had:  
-Two antique French oak tables on the front right and left corners with bookshelves above them.  
-A nice comfy European style bed for Kira near the right side of the window.  
-A coffin in the far back left corner of the room for Dio.  
-A red velvet and pink-sheet bed for Doppio right beneath the window.  
(Kars doesn't need sleep, so he simply plans to go on a walk every night)  
-A nice soft grey shag rug.  
-An L-shaped sectional couch.  
-Red blackout curtains.  
-And two separate white arm chairs.

"I have finished the room. What do you think?" Kars asked.

"I think it looks perfect. Exquisite even." Kira said sitting down on one of the arm chairs.

"I enjoy the fact that I won't burn up from the sunlight due to the curtains." Dio said sitting down on the couch.

"I'm going back to bed." Doppio said almost entranced by the sheets.

"... We need to get to class, remember?" Kira said getting up and grabbing Doppio. "It's about 8:00 right now, we have an hour to get there."

"Then we'll just spend 59 minutes resting and then we'll go..." Doppio started again trying to break loose of Kira's grip.

"No, you're coming with the rest of us." Dio said starting to walk out of the room.

"Wait, I need to give you your weapons." Kars said.

The team all looked up in surprise.

"Y'know, we're really thankful to have someone with your abilities on our team..." Kira said.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Just tell me what you want." Kars said sitting on the couch.

"I'll go first. Is it possible to make golden gloves that conduct electricity through them and burst out of them, like Hamon except it doesn't kill me. And I don't know about this one, but if you look at this crystal here maybe we can make something out of it." Dio said holding out a red crystal. "I got it back from when we were watching Red beat up those bad guys."

Kars picked the gem out of Dio's hands and absorbed it into his body. Kars' eyes widened and then broke off one of his fingers, which instantly regenerated. The finger turned into a pair of golden-armored black gloves. Dio picked up the gloves and put them on.

"Here's a list of things they can do. They can conduct the air around them and convert it into Hamon, but the gloves themselves act as an insulator against such Hamon and prevent any way of you burning to death on your own attack. The secondary thing I did with that gem was that I made it so every shock that comes out of you instantly caused a fire to erupt at the spot that it hit at." Kars said.

"Quick question... How did you even make this?" Dio asked.

"I'm the Ultimate Being, I can do whatever the hell I want."

"Right..."

"I shall ask for one next. What about a sword that can turn into a dual wielding sword and a double-bladed sword." Kira said vaguely.

"_sigh. _Fine."

Kars literally spit out a silver longsword. Kira picked it up and examined it. The blade could indeed extend into two sides and split apart from each other.  
Regular sword - Two-sided Sword - Two Regular Swords (That can't extend into Two-Sided when disconnected from the main sword).

"That weapon was much simpler to make compared to Dio's." Explained Kars.

"Is it possible to make a wind element-esk design of a weapon? Like somehow give me the power to control the wind?" Doppio asked.

"No. That seems like too much for you, plus it gives back some memories I'd rather forget..." Kars replied.

"Oh... Well, then make whatever it is random. I don't really care." Doppio said laying on his bed.

Kars wove his hair into a braid and then tugged it out, creating a whip.

"There, your weapon." Kars said.

"A-A whip? Just a whip?" Doppio responded holding the thing.

"Yeess. Of course I would _only _give you a whip.  
No. At the end of the ship there's an extremely sharp dagger that can cut through solid metal in one slice." Kars said.

"Still, it's a whip."

"Are you complaining?"

"No." Doppio responded shyly.

"Then come along and let's go." Kars said.

"One second." Dio said

Dio put on his cloak and left the room.

* * *

"Monsters! Demons... Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of grimm have many names. But I, merely refer to them as prey. Hu-hah! Haha." The professor said.

"I would boast about that kind of thing, too. But not that awkwardly..." Dio whispered to Kars.

"Uhh, and you too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." The professor went on and then made a clicking noise. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why... The very world!"

"Eyyy-yeah!" A student piped up yelling.

"That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome, man. Me. When I was a boy..."

"This teacher is sooo boring..." Doppio said almost asleep.

"Shh. Pay attention." Kira whispered back.

"Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. "Peter", he told me..."

"I only stopped paying attention for one second and then he's talking about cabbages?" Doppio said.

Someone lower down in the seats started bursting out laughing, which the professor gave a coughing sound to get people to pay attention.

"In the end the beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity. And I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high. Celebrated, as a hero." Peter bows. "The moral of this story? A true huntsman must be honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic... Well-educated... And wise! So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Kars and Weiss both raise their hands instantly with no delays.

"I do, sir!" Weiss said out loud.

"Well then, let's find out. Step forward, and face your opponent, Weiss. And then we'll head off with Kars."

Weiss was told to go change into her fighting uniform and then come back. After she came back, she took a stance against a newly placed cage in the room. The beast inside growled and roared trying to be freed.

"Gooo Weiss!" Yang yelled.

"Fight well!" Blake shouted.

"Yeah, represent teeeam RWBY!" Ruby yelled.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus." Weiss pouted.

"Oh, sorry." Ruby responded.

"Alright. Let the match, begin!" Peter said grabbing an axe and breaking the lock on the cage.

The grimm growls and then charges towards Weiss. It looked almost like a boar, but it had the significant difference of it being pure black with bone-like armor at certain parts of it's body. Weiss tried to cut at the beast, in which she did nothing to it and the attack was blocked. The beast stopped and turned around looking at Weiss with it's bright orange eyes.

"Haha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" The professor said.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby encouraged.

Weiss dashed forward at the beast head on, but was deflected and hit by the monster's tusks. Her sword got caught in between the tusks.

"Bold new approach. I like it!" The professor complimented.

Weiss grunted and struggled to get her sword untangled from the grimm's tusks.

"Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby encouraged once more.

The beast flung her sword across the room and landed far away. During this set motion of defenselessness, the creature hit Weiss straight on.

"Oh! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Peter said.

The monster charged fast towards Weiss and she quickly dodged, the beast hit the seats' edge and turned around for another attack upon the girl. Weiss ran for her weapon and picked it up. She stood there for a second.

"Weiss, go for it's belly! There's no armor underneath-"  
"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss interrupted Ruby.

The boar creature rolled into a ball and spun rapidly towards Weiss. The sound of the floor being scraped and slightly dug up was painful to hear for most of the students. Weiss didn't move and made a shield, which the monster abruptly ran into, making it land on it's back. Weiss ran back and used another shield for her to stand and push herself against and she sliced into the beast.

"Bravo! Braa-vo!" Peter complimented. "It appears we are in the presence of a true huntress in training. We shall now be heading off with Kars' test."

Weiss sneered a look at Ruby before she exited the room to change back.

"Now, Kars. Change into your battle uniform and-"  
"With all due respect, sir. His battle uniform isn't... Appropriate for this environment..." Yang interrupted fast.

"Oh, then we'll just battle with your normal suit." Peter said.

Kars stepped down the stairs to the sides and stood his ground in the middle of the floor. Peter left the room and then came back with another cage with the same grimm.

"Face your opponent!" The professor said.

"Gooooo Kars!" Doppio rallied.

"I believe in you." Kira said in a monotone voice.

Dio didn't say anything.  
The beast was let loose from it's cage and instantly ran towards Kars with no hesitation. Kars enjoyed to beauty of standard life, but these beings showed no signs off attacking for survival or even attacking out of self preservation. These things attacked because they got enjoyment out of killing and murdering countless innocent lives for no reason. Kars stood still and let the thing hit him. Kars was flown back against the wall and the wood slightly chipped in an outline of Kars.

"ooo... That's got to hurt!" The professor said.

"Alright, I'm done here." Kars said standing back up from the blast back.

"?" The students express.

Kars held out his hand and it started to liquefy and turn green. It changed into a fly, then it turned into a mocking bird and flew around the room, it then dove into the floor and turned into a great big oak tree. The tree bore fruits of many different species and they all fell down and the tree withered and died. The fruits that had landed upon the floor turned into Peter and then they all melted together into one giant grimm boar. The boar looked up at the beast that was more than twice it's size and layed down in what seemed to be it surrendering. The whole class dropped their things and stood up to look at this thing. Kars touched his creation and it was absorbed back into his hand. The Ultimate Being looked down upon the grimm and stood closer.

"If I had to guess what you all were thinking, it would be this: Why is a creature of pure darkness and evil bowing down before any other living creature?  
I'd like to answer that. The grimm saw me _**create **_another grimm, meaning that it thought that I, or that big grimm I just made, was some sort of alpha grimm. That's at least what my thoughts on it are. Other than that, I have no idea what is going through this thing's mind to make it do such actions." Kars explained.

"W-What are you?!" Peter asked.

"I'm Kars, just a simple man who's got a lot of power." Kars retorted, even though it pained him not to boast about being the Ultimate Being.

"If you can do that, then why are you even a student here?" Jaune asked from the seats.

"I still have a lot of things to learn, and I'm not going to refuse an offer from Ozpin himself." Kars responded. "Oh, and can I keep this guy?"

"T-The grimm?" Peter questioned.

"Yes."

"Sure, as long as it doesn't cause ANY harm or commotion." The professor said.

"Great, I need it for some research purposes." Kars said picking up the monster without any sort of fighting back.

"I-I need to process what just happened... Sorry... Class is dismissed..." The professor said sitting down. "Be sure to cover the assigned readings."

Kars approached his team.

"That was amazing! You sure showed the class not to mess with us!" Doppio complimented.

"I agree. Even though it's usually rude to flaunt your power, it's helpful to establish that we can be depended on and people shouldn't mess around with us." Kira agreed.

Ruby is seen running out of the classroom, supposedly to find Weiss. Yang and Blake on the other hand went straight up to the group.

"Hey tree man! Quick question... HOW IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT?!" Yang shouted.

"I would also like to know." Blake chipped in.

Kars looked at his team.

"A myyystterryyy." He said making sparkle effects with his hands.

"No, really." Yang responded.

"I don't have time for this..." Kars said exiting class.

"I guess we'll follow him." Dio said following.

The team ran after Kars.

"There's more to that guy, I just know it... He has some sort of secret he's not willing to tell anyone..." Yang suspected.

"Yeah, we need to know more about who he is and..." Blake stopped what she was saying for a second. "On second though, maybe we should leave it a mystery. It would be rude to poke into someone's personal life like that, right?"

"Yeah. I guess you're right..."


	4. Master Plan

The team walked around the halls aimlessly.

"You can do what to us?" Kira asked Kars.

"When I brushed past one of the other students, I found out about something called 'Aura'. It allows for protection using some sort of method I'm not too sure about myself. In any case, it basically is used to heal wounds and act as a last resort barrier. Meaning that the school can hold bloody tournaments without actually having blood spilt. However, I found out that if you focus on using you aura, you can't use your Stand ability, and you can't use aura when you're using your Stand as well." Kars answered back.

"And you know what else? I heard that the school found out that we don't have things called 'Scrolls', so they're delivering them to us tonight." Doppio piped up.

"All sorts of new stuff." Kira said.

"I'd like to say something, though. How about we try to limit the uses of our abilities for the most part at this school. I understand the fact of us wanting to be known as the most powerful people, but I'd like to surprise our abilities in a case of certain death or when it's really necessary. I say this because people are already giving us strange looks due to literally everyone talking about Kars' stunts. And I hate to say it, but Kira's lifestyle of a quiet life is probably the correct way to go about things while we're here. Again, no unnecessary power use, even is some eight year old is begging to be saved from a big scary monster. Unless if that eight year old is yourself." Dio said walking to the dorm.

"I agree with you, Dio. I'm going to go back to the room with you to Study." Kira agreed walking alongside Dio.

"I'm going to go relax and take a walk outside with this grimm here. I need to study this world's creatures more thoroughly because honestly I know absolutely nothing about this thing or it's biological components." Kars said walking in the opposite direction.

Doppio couldn't decide what he wanted to do, so he went back to the dorm with Kira and the others.

* * *

"Hrm... What's a Nevermore again?" Doppio asked.

"_sigh. _It's the big bird that attacked us back at the forest, remember?" Kira responded.

"I have returned." Kars said kicking open the door.

"Good, it's almost ten and I didn't want to study any more before heading off to bed." Kira said. "What did you find out?"

"Remember that big bird that I took down?" Kars started.

"Nevermore, and yes." Doppio said smugly.

"I took a gander at the DNA of the thing before we abruptly had to leave, and it had almost the same structure as the boar. Meaning they are technically the same creature, but in different variants." Kars explained.

"Speaking of which, where is it?" Dio said laying down in his coffin lowering his textbook.

"It's right here." Kars said picking up the boar from behind him and placing it down in the room.

"What if it attacks us?" Doppio questioned.

"It won't. When I went out to investigate this thing's biological structure, I paralyzed it. Meaning it won't die and disappear; it will stay still.  
Anyways, what I'm saying is that somehow all these grimm are coming from one place or thing, possibly birthed by the same mother. I can now also mix my DNA with it's DNA to add it's strengths to mine and likewise, I just need to analyze that specific grimm to actually get the specific power I think of. Right now, if I wanted, I could give this boar the sentience of a person and the powers of [The World]. But I won't do that." Kars explained.

"Again, why are you the most powerful being ever?" Dio asked.

"Ultimate Being." Kars simply responded.

"Wait, if you can do that, then you can make Dio resilient from the sun, right?" Doppio asked.

Dio raised his eyebrows at the question.

"Yeah, now that he mentions it-" Dio said being interrupted.  
"Already done, how else were you able to run around freely earlier today in the direct sunlight, even though everyone saw you exposed to it?" Kars said.

"I was? And oh boy I'm back on my game!" Dio said getting up and posing.

"And speaking of which why can't you make us invincible as well. It seems like-" Doppio was then interrupted.  
"Because it would be boring if we all could do anything we wanted. I like having a challenge.  
_And seeing people have a hard time on mediocre_ tasks..." Kars replied. "Those weapons were a grace of mine, be glad for what you have."

Doppio got off his bed and knelt down to the pig standing still.

"I still don't fully understand why this thing didn't attack you back at the class..." Doppio said.

"I may have figured it out. It may have been following some other person or greater grimm, the latter is the most likely, and when it saw me and my potential it may have thought of me as some sort of god. And in that case, for once in it's life it realized that there was no struggling. It knew that at any moment, I could kill it. So it hesitated. But even so, I still have no idea on these thing's motives or backgrounds. Even when I looked into it's brain, it was a jumbled mess of thoughts that were hard to decipher." Kars responded.

"... On a much clearer note, while you were gone the scrolls arrived." Kira said changing the subject.

"Yeah, and these thing are really cool! They're like payphones except in your pocket and they can do so much more!" Dio said whipping out his scroll.

"Yours is on the desk." Kira pointed Kars.

Kars picked up the scroll and analyzed it. The group then sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So, uhh... What do we do with the pig?" Doppio asked.

"I wanted to hold another test. I wanted to see if I could change around some things with the boar and see if people around us will spot the difference.  
first of all..." Kars said jabbing his hand through the creature's skull.

The team flinched for a second as Kars' hand swished around inside the creature's head. Kars kept going at whatever he was doing for about a half an hour before releasing his hand. Kars looked exhausted.

"What did you even do?" Dio asked. "It seems like nothing even happened."

"I got rid of it's paralysis. And I examined it's brain a bit more.." Kars said sitting down.

"Wait. 'Got rid of it's paralysis.'? Isn't it going to attack us?" Doppio said backing away on his bed.

"If it dares to attack us, it most likely knows that it'll not do anything." Kars said. "I looked into it's mind and it seems to only have a natural emotion of hate. It's memories are a little shady though. The furthest I can go back is it hanging out in the Emerald Forest before it was captured."

"Enough science stuff. I need some sleep." Doppio yawned.

* * *

**Weeks Later**

* * *

The team was standing in a large open space with a stage right in front of them. Glynda decided to show an example of a fight between two huntsmen by having Jaune and Cardin fight against each other. The team was getting bored as Jaune was obviously going to lose. He didn't have any sort of fighting tactic, or even any tactic when he was swinging his sword. His shield could hold it's own against many shots, but he obviously didn't know how to properly use it. Jaune panted and stood back up to look at Cardin. Jaune's opponent simply laughed at Jaune's misfortune and slung his weapon over his shoulder. Jaune muttered something under his breath and ran at Cardin. Jaune missed, of course, and was hit across the side with Cardin's unique-looking weapon. Jaune got up quickly and raised his sword to attack. Cardin realized what Jaune was going to do next due to the fact of him raising his sword into the air while running, so he blocked it.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin said to Jaune.

"Over my dead-" Jaune started to say before getting kicked in the nuts.

Cardin raised his weapon for another attack but was interrupted by a buzzer and the dramatic spotlight was turned off.

"Cardin, that's enough." Glynda said. "Students, as you can see Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match."

Kars took some mental notes, along with Kira.

"Mister Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it's better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would we?"

Doppio looked down at his scroll and saw the faces of all four of his team. At the top of his scroll was his own adorable face and below that was his aura bar, which was in the green. Then there was ,going from left-to-right, Kars, Dio and Kira. All of their bars were green.

"Remember everyone! The Vytal Festival is only a few months away, it won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." She continued before the bell suddenly rung.

The students started to leave class.

* * *

The group sat in their usual lunch spot: in the very back away from everyone else. A few times team RWBY would come over to bother them, but other than that, they were isolated. The lunch thankfully had a wide assortment of food, including burgers, spaghetti, swordfish (As that even something edible?), melons, basically everything they could think of. The team sat in total silence until Dio broke such lack of words.

"So, where's the pig." Dio asked Kars.

"Dead, killed it." He responded coldly. "Got all the information I could."

"Right..."

...

. . .

. . .

. . .

"How about we commit a crime?" Doppio said out of the blue.

"Woah, I thought you were the 'Leader' of this _happy-go-lucky _group at a school." Dio said mockingly. "But I see where you're trying to end us up as. I honestly miss the chances of ruling over the weaklings below me, and this school stuff is so boring. I used to get everything on demand, but now I've got nothing but a uniform and books to my name."

"You hit it in the bull's eye. I honestly miss working for Bossu. I want to help Bossu in his plans and-"  
"_**DOOORURURURU.**_"  
"One second, I have a call." Doppio said. "Click. Moshi Moshi."

The team looked at him intently.

"Doppio... Relay what I'm about to say to the others..." Diavolo said coming from Doppio's mind.  
"Yes, Bossu!"  
"I agree that we need some action, and honestly it's really boring like this. I say that we take what we want and make a name for ourselves. A gang of a sorts. Kars has shown us that all the grimm here are significantly weaker than us. And how about we use this 'school' life as a cover-up for our actions. Ozpin couldn't bear to hear that one of his own students is a crime lord, so he'd always protect us if we put on the act that we were genuinely enjoying this mess."

"In fact, I'm perfectly content with staying with this quiet life I have here. So many... beautiful hands. But I won't be entirely be leaving you, I will help in the form of helping you guys blend in. I help you, you help keep my true nature a secret." Kira proposed.

"That seems logical, but I also will help keep this secret of ours safe from the sidelines with Kira, in exchange for some of the goods that you steal. I have yet to analyze Dust and Crystals more clearly, so that seems like the perfect way to start your 'business', Bossu." Kars also proposed. "We both will back you up on where you were during the times that you were needed or were expected to show up."

"I shall side with Dia- Doppio. I want in on all of the action going on, and if it involves getting whatever I want, then it's fine with me." Dio agreed.

"But, this operation is going to be difficult." Diavolo mentioned. "There's other gangs out there that would love to tear anyone to pieces to just simply get the product that they're trying to steal. I researched last night after Doppio fell off the bed that there was a gang named 'The White Fang', which used to be a protesting group for the rights of Faunus but turned violent into a terrorist group. Then there's the world renown criminal known as 'Roman Torchwick'. He was the one that was robbing the Dust shop when we first arrived at this new world. Both these parties have surprising ammunition for their groups, so even though they are weak in themselves, getting past their weapons is a whole other problem. That's why I've been holding off Doppio on asking this question until now. And now with the development that Kars' will not be fighting for most of the time, that makes it a little more difficult to get by the watching eyes of the other gangs."

"Why don't we start out small?" Dio said. "I doubt they'd suspect a simple Dust shop robbery. Like the place we began in. I can use my powers to put any normal person under my spell and convince them to do practically anything. We could cover our faces, act all spooky-like and pose in front of the people we brainwash before the effect happens. So just in case if they get caught and were questioned about their actions, they'd all but remember some intimidating figure taking control of them. This way, we'd make a name for ourselves as a group of individuals who have an unknown motive and an unknown power."

"Villain suits!" Doppio said suddenly in an arrogant childish tone. He then coughed. "You mentioned covering our faces, why son't we wear some intimidating that will not only cause shade over our eyes, but something that will set the mood of what happened. I'm saying this because if we want to make this whole thing believable as a plan that's been going on for a long time by some big organization, we should have matching villain suits! And plus, we can't just go out there in our normal clothes."

"Doppio does have a point, except for the matching part. We need to stand out as an icon of villainy, but not so much that anyone would find out it was us by just a glance. Dio is literally a walking pile of muscle with the power of time." Diavolo said.

"Alright, let's organize our plan to a T and then me and Dio will roll out, right Bossu?" Doppio asked.

"Yes." Diavolo said 'hanging up'.


	5. Sea Port Showdown

**[A/N] Again, really sorry if you're bothered by the out of character parts in the story, I just wanted to add a bit of humor/action whatever to the story and have it a little more chipper than it would actually end up being if they were themselves. The parts in a chapter that contain horizontal lines and everything in between is Italic/Slanted means that that part in the story is a flashback.**

* * *

A man stretched his arms at the counter waiting for anyone to come in. Hopefully it wasn't any robbers this time.

**-Phase One-  
Testing Period**

But his thoughts were interrupted by the doors being kicked open by a few men and women in masks. These masks were in the shape of the Stone Masks, not made of stone though, but plastic, as these were made by Kars to help with the mission. Fortunately these don't actually activate when blood splatters across the surface as well. The people were all wearing standard clothing, though. One person stood out from the rest, however. The thing that made this person stood out was the fact that all the others had melee weapons, while he clearly had some sort of gun.

"Grab all the things you can from under the counter." The man said to the man behind the counter.

* * *

_"So, what should we do first?" Dio asked Doppio. "That talk in the cafeteria was just the start."_

_They were both inside their dorm room along with Kira and Kars listening._

_"I say we test out different ways we can rob stores. The first way will be using your flesh bud ability and see how effective that is. Then, after we retrieve the dust, we kill them to leave no evidence. We then take another group of people and then turn them into zombies and repeat the robbing on a different store. After that, we try it out with vampires. Both of these last strategies are the more likely one to work. All groups will have the same masks, not to hide their identity, but to make it look like they're hiding their identity. It would look suspicious otherwise. It will also hide the main feature that the last two groups are actually undead." Doppio explained._

_"You've thought this through." Dio complimented in a sarcastic way._

_"I haven't been doing nothing for the past weeks."_

_"But here's the thing. I think that Zombies and Vampires have pretty much the same kind of motive and drive if we were to send them off. They'd grab the Dust through violence and then come back. That would cause too much attention. I think we should only test if humans are still able to be used as... Expendable... resources. In case if we need things done quick if we don't have any Stone Masks on us or I'm not directly there to turn them to zombies. Our plan needs to contain every finite detail, we can't mess this up at the start..."_

* * *

The man behind the counter passed along a bag with the Dust in it. The man didn't ask any more questions, and left with the group.

"Mission has been successful. Let's get to the rendezvous and meet up with the Bosses." The 'leader' said.

* * *

"Dust acquired. Subjects have been terminated. We'll now go into Phase Two." Diavolo said from Doppio's phone.

**-Phase Two-  
Start The Stunt**

"I've got all of the vampires ready for your disposal, I'm going back to our dorms." Kars says disappearing in a blink of an eye.

Diavolo and Dio looked at the group of vampires in front of them.  
They both had just set up a base at an abandoned apartment and are currently suiting up their bodyguards for the heist.

* * *

_"What was Phase Two?" Kira said interested in Diavolo and Dio's conversation._

_Diavolo has now taken his own form._

_"We pull off a heist. I heard that because of recent Dust robberies, there's going to be a new shipment of Dust containers coming into a port right near the sea. This is one of many places in which they will be delivering. This place, though, is going to be the first and most guarded drop off."_

_"Then why are we going to go there and not wait?" Dio asked._

_"Each of these shipments are going to be separated across a few weeks, perhaps a whole month. And for our plan to work, we need this done now. Plus, the more people we take down will gain us more attention by the people." Diavolo responded._

_"And we're going to be escorted by strong vampires to this 'event'. This way, it'll look like we've been planning this for a while." Dio finished getting the jist of it._

_"I shall accompany you in my own body." Diavolo said._

* * *

By the time Dio looked back upon that flashback, they had arrived at the sea port. The vampires were in a special sun-proof suit that had masks that resembled the Stone Mask and had stun batons and pistols. Dio and Diavolo were dressed differently. Dio was wearing a white theater mask and a Speedwagon-esk hat, this mask was made by Kars to change emotion to resemble Dio's emotions; if he was feeling angry, the mask would show anger. From the neck down he was wearing a dark gray army clothes with green heart pins lining his pockets. Diavolo was wearing a standard business suit and had taken his own form. Kars was once again their savior and gave Diavolo some contacts that cast a shadow onto his face whenever he wore them. None of them knew how Kars managed to do either of these things but went along with it.

"'Stay out' It says. That's just inviting us to come in." Dio said saying a warning sign out loud.

"Alright men, let's go in there." Diavolo said to the others.

They all start walking up to the closed and locked gate and punch through the lock. Once they walked in, they could instantly hear the shouting of a man. The man was waving his arms around supposedly guiding some other workers to where they were supposed to put things. The team walked briskly towards the foreman with their weapons pulled out. The man was about to respond saying something along the lines of 'No Trespassing' but then he realized what the situation was. He trembled and begged that they wouldn't hurt him, but they did. A vampire went up to the foreman and shot him straight through the head and kicked his body to the floor. The rest of the workers started to run away but were caught by all of the vampires through their insane speed. Blood lined the floor and dripped into drains.

"Load the cargo back onto the boat, that is how we will get away with the Dust." Diavolo explained to the others.

An alarm sounded through the port. They knew that this would happen, there are cameras of course. It would be too easy to simply steal the Dust and head off. Plus, they needed a good first impression. In about a few minutes, they successfully got every container they could back onto the boat they came on. Dio could hear the heartbeat of someone running towards them. Then the heartbeat revealed a few other heartbeats. The police had arrived.

**-Phase Three-  
****Create ****Attention**

"Oho! It seems like the lower class has graced us with their presence!" Dio said turning around to the people.

"Go back to where you came from and get someone more... capable of handling us." Diavolo said as well.

"Surrender, criminals!" An officer yelled.

A vampire walked towards the enemies without stopping. The police fired their guns at him but he kept walking as if he only got a paper cut. The officers backed away as he drew closer, but he already grabbed one of them and launched his body at mach speed towards the others. The body parts broke apart and hit like a multi shot, causing only a few officers to remain. They started to talk about something to each other, but it didn't matter. The brute smashed their faces in with a flick of his wrist and completely knocked one guy out of the park.

"That was underwhelming. Alright, let's go now." Dio said waving his hand to follow him towards the boat.

"Not so fast!" A voice yelled.

They turned around to see a bunch more cops flood into the place.

"Good thing one of those officers you slaughtered sent out a backup signal." An officer said firing his gun.

All of the bullets missed. The team didn't even need to move to dodge them. Dio looked at them with a hidden eyebrow raised beneath his mask. He motioned for the vampires to attack the cops once more. Diavolo checked the time on his watch and it was getting close to midnight.

_'Kira should have alerted that person by now. If my predictions are right then they should arrive in a few minutes...' _Diavolo thought.

A vampire punched the ground and caused all of the cops to fly up into the air.

* * *

"So, you're up here in the dead of night." Kira asked the girl on the rooftop.

"Same for you." She responded.

"Heard you got into a fight with Ruby." Kira said walking up to her.

"It's all fine now. Plus, that was a long time ago." The heiress cleared up.

"Then why are you standing out here?" Kira questioned further.

"I just wanted a fresh breeze, as I couldn't sleep."

"I can relate to that once in a while." Kira said.

"But, why did you come out here?" She asked Kira

"I came to clear my mind. There's... a lot going on." Kira said sitting down, looking across into the distance.

"Please, tell me about it." She said standing above him.

"I just got a message saying that a whole squad of cops are getting murdered over in some sea port somewhere and none of them are strong enough to challenge the masked robbers that suddenly attacked. I just feel bad for whomever worked there."

"Is that so?" She asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, a whole literal boat-load of Dust is being attempted to be hoarded off somewhere as we speak."

"Dust stealing...? Sea port...?" She pondered.

_'Yes, Kira. Reel her curiosity in.'_ Kira thought.

"! Right now there was supposed to be a Dust drop-off at that port by the Schnee Dust Company!" She exclaimed suddenly.

"I guess there's nothing that can be done about it right now. They're all too weak to challenge these guys. All that Dust is going to be lost to the wind. If only there was someone to go and save those poor workers and protect the Dust." Kira said rubbing in the fact that a robbery was happening.

"I-I..." She stuttered with slight rage.

"I think we should go." A new voice said from behind them. It was Blake.

"Really?" Kira said surprised. He though he'd have to pressure them further.

"I was wondering where Weiss went, so that event led me to here. I listened in and heard what you said. Killing and threatening innocent people like that should never begin to exist. I feel like we should go save those remaining officers and get back that Dust, Weiss." Blake said.

"Such selfless actions." Kira complimented. "But I'm afraid that you'd get hurt."

"And so will they." She responded.

* * *

Diavolo got a call from his actual device and picked it up as his vampires slaughtered people in the background.

"It was almost too easy. Two of them have just left to your location." Kira said from the other side.

"Good. We'll have to repay you for that one." Diavolo responded.

"Just bring back some books once you get back. I've run out of ways to entertain myself." Kira said hanging up.

The last officer was killed off and the boat was ready to depart.

"Ransack the bodies. Or whatever is left, that is." Dio pointed.

Diavolo approached Dio's gigantic size and started to talk.

"I reckon they'll be here in about..." Diavolo flipped his hair over his eyes and used [Epitaph]. "Now."

Dio looked Diavolo directly in the eyes. They waited for a few seconds before moving once more. Diavolo disappeared into the shadows.

**-Phase Four-  
****Be Cool**

* * *

"I don't think they know we're here." Weiss explained. "There's two of the armed guards hanging around under us. We should take them out first quickly and quietly."

"Good idea." Blake agreed.

The both of them looked down upon the men standing around punching stuff for no reason. They jumped down silent as a ninja and attempted to pull down the two. They were strong, though, and knocked off them both. They landed straight back up and stared at the beasts that were standing in front of them. Blake shot at the two, making tons of noise, but effectively shot through one of their helmets. Laughter emits from the cracked shell and the man ran forward at them, along with his partner. They both assumed that their aura had protected them. It didn't. In a matter of seconds, the enemy healed back up his wounds and shot at Weiss, who put up a quick barrier and jumped off it with Blake, sending them back. A very large man stood in the center of the open area menacingly staring at them. And then it decided to rain. The menacingly masked man ushered more of his men to run after the two. Blake whipped around Gambol Shroud, cutting many of the enemies, but not enough to take them down. Weiss took a stance and calmed herself before very quickly dodging an oncoming attack. She stabbed straight through one's chest and was surprised he didn't use his aura to deflect it. Even while still bleeding, though, the guard acted like it was nothing and pulled out his stun baton. He flung it around aimlessly until his hand was easily cut off by Blake's weapon. The fighting went on and the two realized that these people were not giving up so easily to them. Blood oozed from almost every pore and joint but nothing was holding back these monsters. But the same went for the two, they hadn't been gravely hit or injured so far and they've got plenty of energy left. Weiss stabbed through a line of two and they still walked forward.

"Do these _things _not feel pain?!" Blake yelled as she hit another one.

"What are you blasted fools doing?! Kill them already! If you can't kill them then you're muda to us!" The larger man said still posing menacingly.

Weiss jumped over Blake and cut one of the charging men but it did basically nothing.

"Is there anything we can do?!" Blake yelled hopping side-by-side with Weiss.

Suddenly, all of the minions started melting as if they were ice cubes set out in the sun. The two looked at each other as they saw the menacing man approach with his hands covered in electricity. The man snarled.

"Can't you bumbling idiots do anything right?!" He shouted at the now deceased minions.

"Did you just kill your OWN men?!" Weiss said disgusted by the actions that just took place.

"Needed sacrifice, child. Now it's just me, you and bow girl next to you." The man said.

"Where's the workers?" Blake asked.

The man eerily smiled, "It was a noble cause. But, they're in a better place now."

"Who are you to do such a thing just for some Dust?!" Weiss yelled.

"I can do whatever I want, child. But oh! It seems rude I haven't introduced myself yet. Call me- IRRELEVANT because you won't live long enough to see the sun rise again!"

"We will punish you for what you did to these people!" Blake said. "Praying on the innocent is just wrong!"

"Whatever you say, kitty." He said catching the sudden glace of Blake. "I'll just leave you here with the other guy while I rev-up the engine on this boat."

"Other guy?" Weiss muttered before realizing what the meaning was and jumped away from the incoming shadow behind her.

An arm came barreling down into the spot she was at and a man with a shadowed face stood there. Blake ran for him and kicked him across the chest, which definitely hurt him. He looked down in anger. He let his emotions slip away and then laughed.

"As your parting gift. I shall kill you quickly." The guy said followed by him shouting. "[King Crimson]!"

.**_-█ █ _****_-█ █ _****_██-_****_-█ █ _****_-█ █ _****_██-_****_-_****_-█ █ _****_-█ █ _****_██-_****_-_****_-█ █ _****_-█ █_****_█-_****_-_****_-█ █ _****_-█ █ _****_██ -_****_-_****_-█ █ _****_-█ █ _****_██-_****_-█ █ _****_-█ █ _****_█ █-_****_-_**

Suddenly the world changed places. The place the man was standing at was suddenly covered in ice and Blake was in the middle of picking up her weapon. They looked around in shock as they were now in the middle of a different action then they were in before. The man was no where to be seen and the boat was taking off. They quickly regain their composure and run towards the departing ship. A hand grabs a hold upon Weiss' leg and she was thrown back. Blake turns around to see nobody there and she's already in a fighting position. An arm cuts straight through her aura and the hand pierces straight through her arm bone. She takes only half a second before screaming in agony.

"Die, girl!" The man yelled as he swung once more.

In the middle of his swing, he panicked and rolled away from the spot. A new face punches down onto the ground, causing a crater to appear. The new girl looked up at this man and stared in pure anger.

"Y-Yang!" Weiss said. "Why are you here?"

"First of all, you two weren't in your room." She responded. "I'll have to teach this guy a lesson for hurting Blake."

"Be careful! He has some sort of aura piercing Semblance!" Blake said with blood rushing down her forearm.

"That's not a problem." Another figure said.

"Ruby, you too?!" Weiss said surprised.

All of team RWBY have assembled here. Ruby suddenly in a fast dash appeared behind the enemy and he instantly reacted. Ruby used Crescent Rose to slice at the man but he blocked with his **bare hands**. Yang ran up behind him while he was blocking and threw a punch. He dodged the attack, but she reeled her other arm to punch him towards Ruby's weapon. He panicked.

"Nani?! How do you have such immeasurable reaction time?!" He said getting closer to the blade. "But, King Crimson has already done it's mark!"

.**_-█ █ _****_-█ █ _****_██-_****_-█ █ _****_-█ █ _****_██-_****_-_****_-█ █ _****_-█ █ _****_██-_****_-_****_-█ █ _****_-█ █_****_█-_****_-_****_-█ █ _****_-█ █ _****_██ -_****_-_****_-█ █ _****_-█ █ _****_██-_****_-█ █ _****_-█ █ _****_█ █-_****_-_**

"?!" They all express as he disappears.

"Already seen it." The man suddenly says from behind Weiss, holding a knife up to her neck. None of them dared to move.

"Why you..." Weiss mutters.

"Q-Q-Quick question... What do you mean by that?" Ruby stutters inching closer to the man trying to distract him with a question.

"All of your movements, before such movements happen. Within my Semblance's ability, all actions done between this time are forgotten. All that remains in my perfect future is where the nitty-gritty details are chopped out and my throne stays spotless, untouched. In a world where time is practically eliminated, all of your struggling becomes muda! However, **I** can freely react to your actions within my deleted time. This is my Semblance, King Crimson's ability!"

"!" They all open their eyes in shock.

"That's not possible!" Weiss sputtered.

"It is, Missy." He says cutting her across the neck and she started heavily bleeding. "Everyone has their ups and downs, you unfortunately have fell down today."

He throws her down next to Blake, who was struggling to hold her weapon. Ruby's eyebrows are twitching in pure fear when she managed to see his eyes for the first time since she arrived. They were fractured, broken even. His eyes were light green and had one triangular shape attached to the out rim of each iris. Weiss covers her wound and sits up to look at the man.

"This raw power!" She muttered.

"There's always two ways out of a situation. One, you win and take the gold. Two, you lose and fall into a pit. But if you were to erase the time in which you failed, you will never see failure as an option ever again. You will be in pristine condition at all times!" He boasts. "And it seems I've remained at the top! The ship is already gone by now, and you've got nowhere to run!"

They all tense up their muscles and stare at this man.

"Who are you anyways to tell us who's going to win?!" Yang yelled with a fire in her eyes.

"Who I am is none of your business. What you should be worried about is how you're going to live through this experience."

.**_-█ █ _****_-█ █ _****_██-_****_-█ █ _****_-█ █ _****_██-_****_-_****_-█ █ _****_-█ █ _****_██-_****_-_****_-█ █ _****_-█ █_****_█-_****_-_****_-█ █ _****_-█ █ _****_██ -_****_-_****_-█ █ _****_-█ █ _****_██-_****_-█ █ _****_-█ █ _****_█ █-_****_-_**

Then there was black.


	6. A Wind Of Oppugn

"Why did we have to let them live?" Dio asked Diavolo as he carried the last box of Dust into the building.

"Because, we need to be known. We need to have fear scrounge around so normal people won't dare challenge us and the stronger foes will find us. But, even though they aren't dead, two of them will retain major scars from what happened yesterday." Diavolo explained.

"So, what do we do with all of this Dust?" Dio asked once more.

"Kars will come over and absorb all of it for his own research purposes."

"Why don't we sell it, though?"

"Kars is literally a money machine. He can just create money out of thin air and he can also create whatever we wanted in the first place."

"Again, Kars is way too strong for his own good."

"We should now run back to beacon. There's only about thirty minutes before class."

* * *

"Wake up." Kira said slapping Ruby's face over and over again lightly.

She stirred awake with a beating headache and looked at Kira, who was in their dorm. He smiled at Ruby and then went to wake up Yang. He repeated the same process with her except she punched him in the gun the minute he touched her. He was lucky he was using his aura at the time or else he'd be dead. She rubbed her eyes before looking at the man grasping his chest on one knee.

"Why are you on our floor?" She looked around confused.

"Ow... I was just seeing if you all were still **alive** after your little endeavor at the port." Kira responded getting up.

"Port... Oh, right! We were fighting some super powerful man and then SWOOSH! We're out cold!" Yang says making hand gestures to explain better. "I didn't even get a chance to attack the guy head on!"

"I feel like you should we thinking more on the now then on the past. Your other two friends are seriously injured." Kira said.

"Wait, speaking of them, where are they?!" Ruby blurted out standing up and looking for them.

"They're currently in the infirmity. You're lucky that the cops found you when they did or else you'd be dead."

"We need to go there **now**!" Yang said getting up and running out the door.

Kira stood there as Ruby followed right behind.

* * *

_'Another class with Dr. Oobleck.' _Kars thought to himself.

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus war, humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." The teacher said taking a sip from his coffee. "Now! While this must feel like history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" He then takes another sip. "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

A few people raise their hands quietly.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" He sips more of his coffee and zips around. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?"

Kars read a few history books once over a few times and knew this by now. Actually he may have read it over 500 times. And he may have also consumed the book, but that's besides the point.

"The battle at Fort Castle." Kars said dumbfounded how that became an official name.

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" The professor continued.

Jaune then piped up, "Hey!" He said.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... of the Faunus... had over that guy's stuff... Um, b-binoculars!" Jaune said ignorantly.

Everyone starts to chuckle and the teacher takes another sip.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc. Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin said.

_'Mental Note: Cardin... Is... Racist...' _Kars noted.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha said.

"What? You got a problem?" Cardin responded.

"No, I have the-"

"Sir, I have the answer." Kars said raising his hand quickly. "Faunus are well known to have night vision. The ability see and hear in a more heightened state than humans are. Such as, a cat-like Faunus would be able to see perfectly in darkness as if they were still in broad daylight. General Lagune was severely underestimating the Faunus and/or they were just plain stupid by attacking them at the dead of night. He was outmatched severely, and he was captured. The fact you had to make a racist joke about Faunus in the middle of class, Cardin, proves that you're incredibly dim-witted."

"Mmm..." Cardin growled as he attempted to stand up.

"Mr. Winchester, please take your seat." Oobleck says as the class could hear some snickering coming from Jaune. "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings. Now! Moving on!"

Just as he was about to continue, four people walked into the room. It was team RWBY, along with Kira, Doppio and Dio by their side. They all make their way to their seats and Kars sees Weiss unnaturally wearing a white scarf over some concealed bandages.

"Ah, the rest of the class has arrived! Good! Good! This is good, please take a seat."

* * *

"Why do you think Ozpin wanted us to meet him in his office?" Kira asked the others.

"I'm not entirely sure..." Doppio responded.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal a large set of clockwork above them. The team spies Ozpin standing next to Glynda staring calmly at both of them. He takes a swig of his coffee and nods for them to come closer. They stare for a second before Ozpin started to speak.

"Do you know _why _we decided to have you three here?" He said suggesting to all of them except Doppio.

"Not really." Kira said.

"Because I saw great potential in you, despite the fact that you are way older than you're supposed to be here. Now, to add onto the fact that I believe in you as individuals is the fact that you impressed me in orientation. I've never seen anyone kill a Deathstalker without even touching them, Dio. It was impressive to see someone defeat grimm by throwing simple sticks and rocks at them, and it somehow worked, Kira. And the power to _create _grimm is even more impressive, Kars. And Doppio is another every day student by his looks and abilities. The only reason we've kept you around for so long is that we believe you can help people with your strengths and powers. With you around, Beacon is a little more safe than it was before." Ozpin explained.

"Why are you telling us this?" Dio asked.

"I want Kars, after the semester is done, to work for us." Ozpin said bluntly.

"Ozpin, you can't be serious!" Glynda said.

"Oh, I am."

"I've only known you for a small amount of time, sir. May I ask of what your reasoning behind this action is?" Kars asked.

"You're probably the strongest person in this school, I'll admit that. I've seen what you can do. You can create seemingly anything out of your own DNA and you can do pretty much any task effectively. You can replicate other people's weapons in an instant out of your own hand and you could quite possibly copy other people's Semblances. I'd rather you be on _our _side. And if we find out a way to teach our students to do what yo do, then we'll be able to protect all of Remnant way more effectively." He explained.

"Copy Semblances?" Glynda asked confused for once.

"Cat's out of the bag." Kars said. "My Semblance, 'Ultimate Being', is able to have me use other people's Semblances at any time as long as I've come in contact with them. Though, this process takes up twice as much of my energy than it would be normally if I originally had that power and I can only use one at a time."

_'I'm glad he's at least holding back on the explanation of his power. Though that name sounds really cringe.' _Doppio thought.

"It's incredible!" Glynda exclaimed. "_Ahem..._ Anyways, that's not the only thing we wanted to ask of you."

"What's the other thing?" Doppio asked.

"We'll have to call someone else up here to be able to ask it." Glynda said.

Ozpin looked down at his scroll and pushed a few buttons before the speakers activate and call team RWBY to Ozpin's office. The team waits for them to arrive, which took about 25 minutes but nonetheless they still got there. The team exits the elevator to see team DDKK and their headmaster all standing around looking at them.

"This is about what happened last night, isn't it..." Ruby said exhausted.

"Yes, and you should be ashamed for sneaking out and doing such a stunt!" Glynda said in a yelling tone. "But... That's only a part of why we called you here. It's about that strange man you saw at the port. We need as much information on him as soon as physically possible."

"Why?" Yang asked.

"We need to know their ability." Ozpin explained. "Their power doesn't just teleport people around to confuse them, it changes the places of every single being on Remnant."

"_**!**_" Team RWBY expresses.

"What do you mean every single being?" Ruby said concerned.

"To explain that, we need to show you the video tapes of what happened last night." Ozpin said pressing some buttons on his scroll once again. "Last night, I noticed that something was wrong. But I thought of it as nothing but me forgetting something. I was doing some paperwork at my desk here, but then a second later I was standing up with a freshly brewed cup of coffee in my hands. Then a few seconds later it happened again, I was looking down at my drink wondering what happened and then suddenly Glynda was stepping forward in front of me and the elevator doors were already open. Now, regarding the videos it seems like this person has a really, really confusing ability. At a certain point in the video it also just cuts in and out as well. At about 30 seconds into this clip, the video skips forward to 40 seconds in. Right around when this splice is happening a red glitch is seen in the middle of the screen for half a second before leading into the other part of the video. All attempts we've made to recover the video were unsuccessful. Now moving on to you four, what exactly do you think this robber's ability is? You're the ones that came in contact with them."

"Hm... I think the criminal outright told us what his ability was at some point... It's kinda blurry though..." Ruby said rubbing her head.

"I remember that most of the time that he used his ability, he shouted 'King Red' or something along those lines." Yang explained.

"There's no sound in the video, so this is new to us." Ozpin said sitting down.

"I think he said 'King Crimson', Yang." Blake said gripping her arm.

"Yeah, you're right. He also easily cut through Blake's and Weiss' aura even though they were at full." Yang continued.

"That's what we saw in the video, it's scary indeed." Glynda agreed.

Ozpin rewinded the video to right after the 2nd to last splice. The man was suddenly standing behind Weiss with a knife up to her throat and was saying something that was inaudible. The team tried to remember what happened until Weiss remembered something and made some hand signs to represent a piece of paper to write on. Ozpin took a notebook off his desk and handed her a pen. She started to write slowly.

"Everyone has their ups and downs, you unfortunately fell down today." She wrote as Glynda said it out loud. Weiss then wrote to fast forward the tape slightly to when this event took place and started to write once more. "There's always two ways out of a situation. One, you take the gold. Two, you fall into a pit."

"Even just the words are sending a shiver down my spine..." Ruby said.

"But if you were to erase the time in which you failed, you will never see failure as an option again! You will be in pristine condition at all times! And it seems I've remained at the top."

_'Impressive that she can remember it so clearly.' _Dio thought.

"The gangster's ability... Is to erase time!" Weiss wrote.

"**_!_**" Everyone except team RWBY expressed.

"That isn't possible!" Doppio yelled.

"But it does explain the splice in the footage..." Ozpin said with the look of slight fear on his face for the first time in a long time.

"How would something like that even be pulled off?!" Glynda said.

"I remember some things now!" Blake said. "Basically, whenever his ability activated it would allow him to move around while everyone else fulfilled their desired action and he was the only one to react to any movements inside of his ability. Anything done within it would be forgotten!"

"That's a terrifying power..." Kars muttered trying not to burst out laughing at the situation at hand.

Everything afterwards was that the four were knocked out and then left there to bleed, but Kira showed up and called the authorities.

"Why were _you _there, Mr. Kira?" Ozpin asked.

"I was afraid they'd may get injured. I'm profusely sorry for sneaking out without the acknowledgment of you." Kira said.

"It's alright, if you didn't go then team RWBY may have been dead." Ozpin reassured.

"I don't know how we'll ever repay you." Yang said putting a hand on Kira's shoulder.

"That's all we needed right now from you. You may go." Glynda said.

"That's all." Ozpin added on.

* * *

"We were all defeated by a Golden Wind of fate, but fate is now in our favor. All is in order, our plans are going exactly how we want them. In a world where the accursed Joestar bloodline and their companions do not exist, all that remains is our desired future. A new wind has taken place in the stead of the Joestar's, a Wind of Oppugn. Nobody stands a chance, the ending has already been decided and the weak are roaming. It's time to have some fun..." Diavolo said to the others, walking down the corridor.


	7. Kars The House Flipper

**[A/N] For reference to everyone reading, a standard american road is about 8 feet and 2 inches.**

"What do you mean, you can't help me today?" Kars asked Kira over the phone.

"I have some business to take care of today, I'm sorry. I've been holding back for too long and now I must strike." Kira responded.

"It's a shame, but I guess I can do this myself." Kars responded.

**-Beep-**

* * *

"Hello everyone, and welcome to House Flipper. With your host, Kars!" Kars said to himself walking into the hideout that was holding the Dust shipments.

Kars walked around the whole building and absorbed all of the Dust that he could. He thought to himself: What if he actually did make this building a proper hideout? He was itching to use some of his powers to it's full potential again and what better way to do that then to remodel a house! Better yet, keep the house looking exactly how it is and put a whole underground facility in the basement!  
These thoughts found their way into Kars' skull and he laughed maniacally. He had not used his Ultimate Being powers to their more impressive side so far. This will be his chance to both look cool and show it off. He incinerated each crate that the Dust was kept in and then assessed the building. The building that Dio and Diavolo used to drop off the Dust was an abandoned home rental agency with 5 floors counting the parking garage and not counting the roof. Down at the bottom of the stairs next to the exit into the parking garage there was a door also to the pool. After approximately 1025 tries without breaking the door down, Kars found the password to the pool, it was 1025. He just counted the numbers up until he got the 4 digit code really fast. Inside of the pool area was a bathroom and a shower room all in one. On the other side of this bathroom door was a janitor's closet, which needed a key to open. Kars simply took a strand of his hair, turned it into some metal, and picked the lock with little to no effort. A hatch lead down below the building into a large storage room. See, the problem with the ones who built this building was the fact they didn't plan ahead for the storage room and there was already a bunch of pipes going to be put behind the wall, so they dug downwards to build it. All Kars needed to do now was expand such storage room. He looked around the room and started to dig out a hallway with his bare hands. He looked on at his 9 ft by 9 ft tall and wide hallway and started to polish the stone around the sides, making it a tinted red waxed floor and the walls were looking of even rectangular designed bricks of stone. He then took his hands and excreted cement out of his fingertips creating a doorway towards the unfinished hallway from the storage room. He created a metal hermetic bunker door out of some burning hot liquid metal he shaped from some abandoned crates in that room. He looked on at the doorway and then twisted the circular handle to open it. He walked down the room, which was stretching about 25 ft forwards, and started to carve out another much larger room. The room was 14 ft by 14 ft by 14 ft, having the same patterned walls and polished floors as there was before in the last hallway. Kars produced a candle from his skin and a wick from his hair and set multiple of these hanging on the walls separated by 5 ft apart in the hallway on each side of the walls and one candle on the far back wall of the bigger room. He went into the center of the room and dug a hole downwards and enough space for a person double his size to fit down it with a ladder on the side leading downwards, but he didn't actually make such ladder. A military-grade large blast hatch now layed up top the hole in the room next to the hallway Kars has just made.  
Your next line will be: 'So what? You can dig a hallway and make a few doors. That doesn't show how powerful the Ultimate Being really is.'  
Oh but he hasn't truly started. He created another way downwards so he could have more space than he would've had, because the roads were right above him and a base shouldn't be that cramped. He kept digging downwards and every second he gained speed. He stopped his digging once he got about 1.2 miles downwards. Once he stood back up straight he placed his hands on each side of the walls around him and pushed with Hamon surging through his body and into the wall. The rocks around him almost instantly obliterated the minute he pressed down and an extremely large room began to form. The Hamon cut corners inside the wall thinly, leaving finite details behind in the room. It's now time to add the rest.

* * *

"Man, Kars has seriously been at the temporary base we had every single night for the past few days?" Doppio asked Dio.

"Yeah, and Kira is going off on his hand boner spree and is trying to find the 'perfect girlfriend'. So now we just _have _to see what Kars is doing so late at night." Dio responded.

Just as Dio and Doppio step onto the property, Kars instantly jumped off the roof and onto the ground in front of them, sweating and chuckling.

"Ah! You've come!" He said breathing in suddenly and slicking his hair backwards.

"I'm concerned." Doppio said.

"Come, come! There's not a single second to waste!" Kars responded grabbing Doppio's hand and pulling him into the building.

"Why are you so excited about this? This usually isn't like you." Dio said going into the stairwell with them.

"Because I've spent so much time on this and I **need **to show it to someone! I know it sounds childish, but I genuinely feel good about the start of this creation of mine!" Kars said giddily. Manly giddily.

They walk downstairs and head through the pool area and then through the janitor's closet. Kars goes down the ladder into the storage room below and runs up to the door, which was already open at that moment.

"I didn't even know this place existed..." Dio said looking around the room.

"I guess we were lucky to choose this place as our hideout." Doppio agreed.

Kars walked through the door and kept walking down the hallway that he had created. A large hatch sat in the center of the room ahead, but it was closed. Dio and Doppio expected another ladder going downwards, but once Kars had opened the hatch an elevator rose out of it and it's doors opened.

"H-How did you make this?!" Doppio said running his fingers across the elevator.

"I simply remembered the time we went to Ozpin's office and copied the elevator. It may be a little small but it'll work." Kars said getting in the machine.

The others looked at each other and proceeded to step into the elevator. The doors close and they shoot downwards like a bullet. After about a minute and a half of awkward standing and elevator music, they reach their destination. The elevator doors open and to their surprise a large room that goes as far as the eyes could see layed on the other side of the doors. They took in where they were and realized that the flooring they just stood on was a diamond patterned reinforced steel surface with a width of about 12 ft and 3 in. Railings lined the sides of the path and Doppio decided to walk over to them. He opened his eyes in pure shock as there was nothing below them except a few protruding rocks and the dark void. As soon as Doppio put his face over the side of the railings, he felt a surge of heat envelope him. There was one main pathway from where they came from and multiple other paths broke off and went into strange rooms on the sides.

"H-H-How did you make this?! I know you're the Ultimate Being, but this is way too much to be done in only a few days!" Doppio yelled walking over to Kars.

"I used [The World Ultimate] to stop time while I built this lair." Kars said stepping forward and walking along the path. "Shall I show you around?"

"... _fine..._" Doppio muttered walking along with him.

"I put a filter in the roof above us and in the paths we're standing on. And also, I'm not completely done with the floors and aesthetics, so bear with me about the endless nothingness." Kars said pointing to each different area.

"What's your future plans for this place?" Dio asked.

"You and Doppio have both told me in your ofttimes about a movie called 'Star Wars' and all about the Death Star. I'm planning to go off that idea and have a large sophisticated base under the city that spans for miles upon end. I'm only done with carving out the area, so what's you're seeing right now isn't the official look."

"What's the upcoming rooms about?" Doppio asked.

"These are beta rooms. These aren't where they will be when I'm finished. But their purposes will go as follows: Bedrooms for each of you all, general look of the hallways, a prison ward (work in progress) and that's about it."

"This is actually a good thing to have! If we have a large base under the city, then we'll both have a place to bring our stuff to and also be able to have a large stockpile of these such items in rooms scattered around here. If our enemies do find this place, they'd be overwhelmed at the size of this and overestimate our powers more then they already do! Even if you'd think this whole place is a bad design or a bad idea, you have to admit that the amount of minions we can hold in here could be the size of a large army!" Doppio exclaimed.

"I've been meaning to ask you two, where's Kira?" Kars asked.

"Well..."

* * *

_'I've made a huge mistake going on this trip!'_ Kira thought loudly as he hung outside of a dorm's window about 3 stories up.

He was going to collect a new girlfriend, but he may have cornered himself outside of a dorm's window.

**. ／|＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿ _ _**  
**〈 To BE CONTINUED…/ |**  
**. ＼|￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣ **


	8. Kira Is Hanging From a Window

**[A/N] I'm a little shotty at these new people's personalities. Please leave a review if I messed something up. And the team that Kira is trying to get away from is not a main character team or anyone of real importance to the original RWBY story.**

"The difference between man and animal... it's the desire to 'go to Heaven'. Humans think about it...However, dogs and parrots can't grasp this concept. The idea of "Heaven". Humans should spend their lives trying to attain "Heaven". That is the beauty of humans..."

"Wh-what is this?" A certain priest's vision began to further blur.

"...The spirit, not the mind or the body, has already experienced those facts! And that is happiness! Not just one person, but everyone will be able to face their destiny! Ones who are able 'face' this are the ones who will be happy! You might think that knowing the ill fortunes of the future is despair, but... It's the opposite! Even if you knew you were going to die tomorrow, it is that resolution that makes one happy! One's resolution eradicates despair! Humanity will change! This is what is strived for!  
This is MADE IN HEAVEN!"

"Is this... Me?"

All of the universe started to speed up faster as gravity pulled forth time. Just as all was pushed into a singularity, Pucci woke up.

* * *

His vision zoomed out of the singularity and into a small shop, where only he and a man with bright blonde hair stood. They look around and then towards each other and came to the same conclusion that they both were sent here by similar means. Pucci walked over to the man and held his hand out.

"It seems we're both in the same boat of not knowing hat's happening. I don't trust others easily, but I am willing to work with you to at least get a grasp on where we are." Pucci said.

"I agree. As starters, I shall introduce myself. My name is Funny Valentine, the president of the United States." He responded.

_'The president?'_

"My name is Enrico Pucci, I'm a priest."

"Now let us get a move on." Valentine said walking towards the exit.

The two walk outside of the building to see people bustling about. The two notice a few people with animal-like limbs or features. Pucci flinches at the sight and decides to ignore it. A box was opened by a civilian and they could see it was a newspaper. Valentine walked over to the box and grabbed a paper, he then proceeded to skim through the thing.

"Just a quick question. We're both from Earth, correct?" Valentine asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Do you perhaps recognize places such as 'Remnant' or 'Vale'?" The president asked.

"Don't tell me..."

"We're not on Earth anymore."

* * *

_'Shit. How am I going to get out of this situation?!' _Kira thought as he hung 3 stories up. _'Wait a minute, my Stand is a cat, right? So if I land on my feet, I should be fine. Wait, what am I saying!? How am I even comparing my murder Stand to a playful cat?'_

Kira listened into the window to hear that the rest of the team of his girlfriend had returned. If they were to find out that he just blew her up and jumped out the window in a panic due to them stepping in, then he'd be expelled or even worse.

"Come oonnn... Where is she?" A girl inside asked.

"She should've been at lunch with us, and she isn't here... So where did she go?" Another girl added on.

"I'm not sure... Maybe she snuck off campus?" A male voice said.

_'I could jump down and use Killer Queen to break my fall like I said before, but that'll make too much noise..."_

* * *

The two walked further and further and they realized they don't have anywhere to go. They both deduced along the way that wherever they were, they were in a kingdom named Vale and a world name Remnant. They walked endlessly until they were completely lost and had to ask someone around them for directions. They were directed to go to a nearby hotel to book a night. They also realized that they were flat broke in this new world and had no influence, so they couldn't do anything. Pucci got the idea to try and call out his Stand, and it worked. A thin, masculine humanoid fused at its waist to the front end of a horse appeared to Pucci's side. He was shocked as he saw his ultimate Stand, Made In Heaven. Valentine saw the Stand and decided that he, too, should call out his Stand. A humanoid form with large, upright horns appeared to his side.

"My goal is complete... I have obtained heaven...  
This world... It may have been an outcome of my ability."

"What IS your ability?" Valentine asked.

"I don't see why I shouldn't. My Stand, Made In Heaven, allows me to basically reset the universe through the power of gravity. Anyone who died during the reset will be replaced with a clone of themselves with no memory of my Stand. I set off my Stand's ability and it may have transformed our world into this one."

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Pucci started to walk again.

"There's no point on not doing anything. I'd like to see this new world for myself. To be able to remember and retain your abilities after I've used Made In Heaven means you are indeed a strong individual, so you may hold onto me as I explore the new environment."

Valentine didn't even get a word in before Pucci walked further away. The two of them suddenly run into another person toppling over them.

"Watch where you're going." The man said.

"My apologies, I-" Pucci then stopped his words as he then saw a very familiar face. "D-Dio!"

"Pucci?!" Dio responded.

"You know each other?" A kid said from behind Dio.

"Yes. This is a good friend of mine." Dio responded.

_'I feel so out of place right now...' The president thought._

"Now if we only had Kira, then we'd be even more unstoppable than right now!" Doppio exclaimed.

"Hey, Doppio. Can you perhaps lead Pucci and Mr. ..."

"Funny Valentine."

"...Mr. Valentine back to the base? And then you can return with us to Beacon. You two will stay down there in the void for now until we come back." Dio asked.

"Sure thing, sir." Doppio agreed. "Come on now Mr. scary men let's go."

* * *

"Killer Queen's Secondary Bomb: Sheer Heart Attack!" Kira said to himself as he hung from his balcony.

Cheer Heart Attack made it's way into the room he was hanging out of.

"KOCCHI WO MIRO!" It yelled as it traced the heat signatures onto the people around it.

"What was that sound? I swear I heard something..." A girl from inside said.

The grinding of metal clanked onto the only guy's right leg and crawled up it. Sheer Heart Attack climbed the steep cliff and rolled over the man's shoulder. The man clearly could feel whatever was moving across his body and he relayed that information to the others in his group. The clear outline of tank treads appeared on the man's shoulder and the other two pointed it out. He desperately tried to grab at it and shove it off, but it didn't do anything and he could hear a slight click. Suddenly, his face contorted inwards as his atoms were replaced by a high damage explosion. The man's aura was instantly depleted to almost 25% from 100% and he landed upon one of the desks. One of the other girls in the group screamed at the sudden explosion and one of them slid their hands across a flat surface, causing tons of dust to pick up into the air. The dust didn't seem to do anything until the same creature moved, and they could certainly see a small object rolling across their floor. It looked towards one of the girls and picked up their body heat. It raced towards them and just as they tried to escape by rolling away, Sheer Heart Attack had blown up once again, causing the room to be decimated and the man way past dead. The door slammed open as Ms. Goodwitch came barging in.

"What is wrong with you all?! Can't you see people are trying to sl-"

Goodwitch then sees the entire team on the floor and their room in pieces. During that whole time, Kira used the sound of the explosions to hide the sound of him using Killer Queen to brace his fall. He had already run away far enough and had called Sheer Heart Attack to come back to him. It did just that as it slipped past Goodwitch undetected and strolled down the halls until it reached Kira's dorm room, where it's master layed on the bed. Sheer Heart Attack jumped at Kira like a dog and disappeared into a bright flash of light.

"Sheer Heart Attack has no weaknesses... Besides Echoes Act III. And total annihilation. And a 90s jock with stupid hair." Kira said to himself.

* * *

Josuke suddenly looked up and felt a blood vessel pop.

"What's wrong, Josuke?" Rohan said to Josuke.

"I felt a disturbance in the force."

"Shut up."


	9. Dojyaaan!

**[A/N] At a certain point in this chapter, I don't even care about the OOC because I just wanted to have a moment ;-;**  
**Oh, and PLEASE review if there's ****anything**** to complain about and if I can fix it.**

"-and now recently, a gang now associated by the name 'Masked Shadows' has now stolen over 25 different crates of Dust over the span of a few days. What are the huntsmen and huntresses or even the police going to do about this unstoppable crime association?" The TV muttered quietly as the team RWBY watched the news late at night.

"It's... It's not fair... We couldn't do a thing about them..." Blake said.

"I know..." Weiss agreed as she pulled her fingers across the almost non-existent scar on her neck.

"These people must be the most evil people we've ever encountered..." Yang added on.

"Right now, they must be bashing some poor child's face in and stealing their wallet..." Ruby also said.

"Yeah..." All of them agreed.

* * *

"WOOO! Party!" Doppio yelled as he spun in a circle with a party hat on.

"And this celebrates the official finish of our base!" Dio said also spinning in a circle, but not with a party hat or as fast as Doppio.

"And we've even got lots of vampires as well!" Kira said basically doing a Koichi pose and tapping his foot.

"We have so much Dust that we don't even know what to do with it!" Pucci said in the most bland face ever but sounding like an excited child.

"Ahem..." Kars coughed causing everyone to snap out of their daydreams. "Let us have a tour of the base. We need to show our new vampires around the finished base."

"Right!" Doppio said moving his arms around to usher all the vampires into an orderly fashion.

All the vampires were recently made and still had their outfits, but every single one of them was extremely powerful, but they had yet to know that. Doppio walked forward with a hip in his step as more and more people followed him into the storage room and subsequently down the elevator and into the main area. The area looked almost nothing like it did before, one of it's main features was the fact that it had walls and not a never ending void. The room looked remarkably like something straight out of the death star and had one hallway leading down to a standard oak door at the end of it. Kars pressed a call button next to the door before it turned green and Kars opened it. The newbies were not impressed at the door, but once they went through, it was like a whole 'nother world. It was a large passenger train. The second everyone stepped inside, the train started to move and the windows beside them showed them in broad daylight and they were moving about the outskirts of a hill. They passed through a tunnel before exiting back into the sunlight.

"I thought it was nighttime when we got here?" A vampire asked.

"Kars, I would also like you to explain how." Doppio said.

"I'm glad you two asked. The sky in fact isn't the sky. It is a hyper realistic screen at the top of a really high up roof. It projects light just like the sun does, but without all the UV rays. I included some fog machines hidden up there as well to give the illusion of clouds. I also sculpted the underground to look like we're traversing through a hill-like area. The grass and other animals or plants are actually real, though, and at any time I could instantly change the looks of all of them to attack anyone who comes near, but that wouldn't be fun. We are, also, going in a gigantic loop that is constantly changing. The tracks change directions and forms on their own every time we get out of range of seeing them, making it look like we're always going somewhere different. This is also in fact a luxury train and you may only stay on here during breaks or if you're stationed here. The only way to reach the next area is to go to the front and control it from there, then go all the way to the back once the train has stopped. That's why I needed to call upon the door."

"Alright, here's the all encompassing question: _Why?_" Valentine asked.

"So we can confuse our enemies. If it's always changing, they will have no idea what's going to happen next. This will cause them to roam slower and also catch them off guard so we can get the jump upon them." Kars answered.

"I think you just wanted to look cool." Dio said.

"And that too." Kars responded.

The train stopped and they opened back up the door to reveal a different area then they were at. It was a coliseum. It wasn't just any coliseum, either, it was the Colosseum in Rome. Doppio recognized this place easily as this was the place he was killed. The nighttime stars hung overhead as their light shone brightly upon the bunch of them. They step out into the main area of the building and placed their hands across the marble blocks around them. They make their way to the exit of the Colosseum and what waited them was a massive city.

"Th-This is-!" Dio blurted out.

"Cairo, Egypt." Kars finished.

"A whole city?!" Doppio said surprised.

"You'd be amazed at what I'm able to do." Kars responded. "Now, we shall tell you all how our hierarchy system is going to work."

The vampires gulped and look at Kars in intent.

"Dio is going to be the leader of this entire operation." The rest of them sighed in disappointment except Pucci and Kira. "Doppio and Pucci are going to be the Left and Right hand men of Dio. Funny Valentine will be the one in charge of taking care of the city. Such as keeping things in order, making new laws, commanding the minions, et cetera. Kira will be the one taking charge of keeping us inconspicuous. I will be the one training the newbies and also be the repair man. I will only be the last line of defense if it's REALLY needed. All of the vampires will also be staying in the houses around the city as a place to stay."

"Kars, as my first order apart of this new system, I want you and Kira to stay back here and train the vampires while me, Valentine, Pucci, and Diavolo hunt down some huntsmen. We need to make a name for ourselves. People from Vacuo are going to be coming to the docks for the Vytal festival tomorrow." Dio said.

"That seems reasonable." Kars agreed and ushered for the vampires to follow him deeper into the city while the others went back through the Colosseum to get outside.

* * *

"The Vytal festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said walking down the street.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile so much, Weiss." Ruby piped up. "It's really weird..."

"How could anyone NOT smile at this wonderful occasion! It's a festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! People will be dancing, there'll be a parade, even a tournament between many different academies around the world! Oh the amount of planning and organization put into it is simply breathtaking!"

"You really know how to make a 'wonderful' event sound boring..." Yang remarked.

"Quiet."

"Just... Please remind me why we took our weekend break to the smelly docks?" Yang continued.

"It smells like fish..." Ruby said plugging her nose.

"I heard students from Vacuo will be visiting today. And as a representative of Beacon, I feel as if it's my sworn duty to greet them."

"AKA she wants to spy on them to get an upper hand in the tournament." Blake said

"Not proven!" Weiss retorted.

"Woah, guys. Look over there." Ruby said pointing over to a half caved in Dust shop.

The team walked solemnly over to the Dust shop and saw yellow tape cover the entrance of the shop as officers looked over the scene.

"Excuse me, officer. But what happened here?" Ruby asked.

"Dust shop robbery. Second one to be had just today. The whole industry is falling apart..."

"This is just terrible..." Yang said as the officer walked away.

Suddenly, Ruby felt a hand getting placed on her shoulder. She looked up at a man with long, light hair, curling at its ends into a number of thick, well-defined rings. He also wore a pink coat and purple trousers. He looked down into Ruby's eyes and spoke in a calm, relaxed standard american voice.

"It's quite a shame that this was so easy to do for the assailants. They just walked in and out with no threat to them at all. It seemed way too easy." The man said putting a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I'm thinking that it may be the White Fang or those new Masked Shadow people." Weiss said.

"I'm guessing it's the White Fang because the Masked Shadows are a violent group that leaves no trace of anything left besides the bodies of their victims. If it were them then there wouldn't be any shop left." The man said.

"Hmph... What a bunch of degenerates." Weiss added on.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked Weiss.

"My problem? I just don't like the criminally insane!" Weiss responded.

"They're just a group of misguided Faunus!" Blake retorted.

"Misguided? They want to destroy all of humanity!"

"Okay then, then they're just REALLY misguided! Wither way, it doesn't explain why they'd steal from a Dust shop." Blake replied.

"Blake's got a point in that." Ruby agreed. "And plus, police never found that Torchwick guy from a while ago. Maybe it was him."

"You're suggesting that Torchwick somehow found a way to make the White Fang bow down to him?" The man asked.

"Possibly." Ruby answered.

"That still doesn't excuse them from being scum." Weiss said.

"I agree. Terrorists like that shouldn't be allowed to have pity." The man sided with Weiss.

"That's not necessarily true, but..." Yang said being immediately interrupted by some yelling.

The team runs over to a nearby railing and look over to the large boat. A man with a monkey tail jumped over the side and past the docks, he then perched upside down on a lamp post. A few cops came over and threw rocks at him to get him down. The monkey man flipped over a few times, landed on his feet, and then ran away from the cops. The man ran up next to the five of them and winked at Blake before he kept running down the street. They all stood for no second longer before Yang spoke.

"Well, Weiss. You did want to see the competition further."

"Quick! Let's observe him!" Weiss said running off.

"Well, I must be off then!" The man said releasing a flag from his pockets.

"Before we run off, what's your name?" Ruby asked quickly.

"Call me Valentine!" He said covering himself in the flag, in which he completely vanished.

"!"

* * *

"Shijiman no soko kara..." Valentine sung as he walked down the street a few days later.  
_'Alright, now that I've confirmed that one of the Huntresses is alone, it's time to continue the plan.'  
_"Mezameru sono hashira tachi toki wo koe..."

"So what was the plan again?" Doppio asked.

"Did you not even listen?!" Pucci exclaimed. "How dare you not listen to Dio you twat!"

"Calm down my friend. We explained this to Diavolo, not Doppio." Dio said.

"Who's-"  
"Okay, I'm back." Diavolo said quickly changing his form into his own.

"That was fast." Valentine said.

"Why is Doppio always the one to ask what the plan is anyways...?" Dio muttered.

"Alright, just to be sure... The plan is that we try to rob from a huge shipment of Schnee Dust Company Dust but we're actually going to purposefully run into the other people who are currently also robbing the shipment. Through this we battle against the other gang, making a name for ourselves, and have this other Huntress named 'Blake' battle against our group once again." Valentine confirmed.

"Yes. Now, let's go in there."

The group of four ran behind some crates nearby to witness where they were. They, as expected, saw the kitty threatening a White Fang member. From their distance they couldn't hear them very well. A bunch of Bullheads flew in to grab the shipments. Roman, who was the one being held by Blake, shot an explosion down at their feet, causing Blake to be shot backwards. He then proceeds to fire more shots at her, and she gymnastically dodges every blast before retreating.

"Here kitty kitty kitty..." Roman said as he walked over to the container in which she ran behind.

The monkey man from a few days ago comes out and throws a banana peel into Roman's face. He does some tricks and so does Roman before a bunch of White Fang land behind Roman. Roman made a snarky remark about the monkey man being dumb as the White Fang approached. The monkey jumped over multiple attacks and transformed his weapon to and from nunchucks, a staff and a nunchuck gun. Blake jumped over her partner and sparred with Roman as soon as her partner blocked another explosion from Roman. Blake summoned shadow clones just as Torchwick was about to hit her. However, Roman was the only one getting any real hits on anyone as they fought on. Blake's partner jumped over her as she fell due to a punch and shot Roman in the face with his gun. They went at it, exchanging explosions and producing metal against metal sounds. Blake gets in a surprise attack and knocked back Roman. Torchwick shot his gun to drop a suspended container onto them, but they dodged in time. Blake's partner was on the floor and attempted to get up but Roman was already pointing his gun down at him.

"Hey!" They all hear.

Up above one of the containers was Ruby.

"Oh, hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman yelled as he shot a blast at Ruby.

"And it seems like this is a suitable time for us to run in there, isn't it, team?" Dio said getting his back straight, strutting onto the scene.

Roman looked over confused at Dio and his approaching men until he realized who they were.

"Oh! So the thieves of thieves had shown their faces! Well not actual faces, but you get what I mean!" Roman said pointing his gun at them.

"Oho! It seems like the rats and their pets have arrived as well!" Dio said pointing at Roman.

"Bold thing to say for a camouflaged masked prick and his shaded suited partner." Torchwick retaliated. "And what's this? You have two other people WITHOUT masks? This is quite a difference for you guys! I'm so proud of you like you're my own child! Except I'm not and you're actually dead." He went on and shot his gun multiple times at Dio.

The bullets didn't land down on Dio, however. The blasts landed straight into Torchwick's face and sent him flying back at the full force of his own attack. Suddenly, a new girl landed down with flying swords behind her and shot them around cutting White Fang members. She flipped over multiple members and threw her flying blades like a shuriken. The White Fang members go flying over each other before they land painfully onto the concrete. Three large Bullheads flew towards the girl and started to shoot their gatling guns. The girl blocked the bullets with her swords and launched herself backwards. She charged up a blast and sliced two Bullheads in half and they landed into the ocean behind her. The new girl suddenly grappled onto the other Bullhead and slammed it into a ton of containers, causing both object to explode. Roman gets onto another ship and flies off before the girl could do anything about it.

"So... It's just us four against you two." Dio said, hands on hips.

"Wait... I know you from somewhere..." Ruby said pointing to Valentine.

"Dojyaaan!" Valentine said posing with one hand on his cheek.

Valentine was wearing the same clothes he was wearing before, except for the american flag on a cape he was wearing. Pucci was also wearing his standard clothes.

"Funny Valentine!" Ruby exclaimed. "Why are you with them?!"

"That's none of your concern." Valentine replied. "Right now, it's time for us to carry away with these containers!"

"And how will you manage that? Your only 4 men and you don't seem to have any mechanical equipment." Ruby said.

"We'll use Valentine's Semblance for that." Diavolo responded. "Speaking of which, why don't you go do that right now."

"You don't just command me like that. But I'll do it anyways." Valentine said launching away at the containers.

"Diavolo. Why don't you finish what you started." Dio said pointing to Ruby.

"My pleasure." Diavolo agreed. "[King Crimson]!"

.**_-█ █ _****_-█ █ _****_██-_****_-█ █ _****_-█ █ _****_██-_****_-_****_-█ █ _****_-█ █ _****_██-_****_-_****_-█ █ _****_-█ █_****_█-_****_-_****_-█ █ _****_-█ █ _****_██ -_****_-_****_-█ █ _****_-█ █ _****_██-_****_-█ █ _****_-█ █ _****_█ █-_****_-_**

Suddenly, Ruby has outstretched Crescent Rose and was attacked from behind. She quickly transformed her weapon into it's gun form and used it's recoil to burst her elbow into Diavolo's chest. He reeled back and coughed up blood as she turned around and fired another shot at him. He quickly used King Crimson to grab each bullet before it hit him and crushed them into dust. Since Ruby couldn't see King Crimson, all she saw was the air obliterating her bullets before it reached her target. Suddenly, the ground beneath him exploded as two more figures entered the area. It was Weiss and Yang.

"Thank goodness. This would've been too easy for my tastes. Meet up with your kitty and monkey friends and come up with a plan to defeat us." Diavolo said regaining his footing.

Weiss, Yang, Ruby, Blake, Sun and Penny all walked into the same circle and looked at each other in confusion. Now it was 6 people against one man. Sun smirked and launched forward before Blake could yell for him to stop. Sun turned his weapon into it's staff form and drove it into Diavolo's chest. Or what he THOUGHT was Diavolo. He looked up more clearly to see that the one he attacked, was himself.

"Wh-What?!" Sun yelled as he dropped his staff.

His weapon rolled across the ground and then he saw that there was another version of his same staff. When his original staff stopped moving across the floor, it lined up exactly with the other weapon, as if it meshed into one. His body then started to fade away until it vanished and then he realized that he was now looking out of the eyes of the copycat. His entire body shook in shock as he picked back up his weapon.

"What... Just..."

"I've decided to tell you, as your last memory, what you just saw." Diavolo said grabbing Sun by the neck with tremendous force.

"Argh!" He said coughing a minuscule amount of blood.

"S-Sun!" Blake yelled.

"What you just felt and witnessed, was you in the future. Your past self witnessed the actions you have fulfilled in the future. That is my ability." Diavolo explained.

Diavolo then grabbed a hold of one of Sun's fingers with King Crimson and ripped it completely off his hand. Sun screamed as blood rushed down his arm. The team all looked at Diavolo and decided to jump at him. Diavolo slammed Sun's face faster than they could react into the ground, crushing his face, and then threw his unconscious body at the team. Blake used Gambol Shroud and pulled him safely in her arms before she let him down on the ground. Penny saw the danger in letting this man escape and threw some swords towards the man. Diavolo grabbed the blade of her swords and crushed them between his fingers. He looked down and twitched him fingers.

"I will not let anyone threaten my throne... Now, die!" Diavolo yelled.

Yang got up close and personal with Diavolo. She did a combination of punches and kicks, causing Diavolo to lose his balance. She punched him right in his chest, causing him to smash through a container that Valentine was currently trying to collect. She was about to make a snarky comment until she realized her mouth was already opened and had appeared in somewhere else. She threw her body around in a circle to block any incoming attacks. She looked around frantically until she met eyes with him crouching on Penny's severed body.

"I knew you'd think of only yourself, girl." He said getting the attention of the others. "You thought only of your self and guarded when your friends or heaven forbid your SISTER could've been killed by my attack. And it seems like your new friend here has already bit the dust."

"Y-You... Bastard!" Yang yelled as she launched at Diavolo.

"Fate has told me to stand on top of this battle! I am the king that will behead my enemies! Don't you dare say my name in such vain when you're about to perish!"

"You don't know anything!" Yang yelled as she plummeted her gauntlets into the bare concrete, throwing chunks of stone at her enemy.

Weiss made some glyphs and bounced across them and dodged each incoming rock. As the rocks temporarily blinded Diavolo, a sword hit through his hand and he yelped in pain. He groaned and moaned for several second before Weiss spun around once more and implanted her sword into his other hand. Ice covered half of Diavolo's body starting from his hand and he was barely able to move.

"Your ability is mainly focused around your fists, so I made it so you can't use them!" She said jumping away from the man and letting Blake get closer.

"You worm! I won't even allow any of you a chance to regret your deaths!"  
_'Even though I saw the future, I still couldn't dodge her sudden strikes!'_  
"King Crimson!"

.**_-█ █ _****_-█ █ _****_██-_****_-█ █ _****_-█ █ _****_██-_****_-_****_-█ █ _****_-█ █ _****_██-_****_-_****_-█ █ _****_-█ █_****_█-_****_-_****_-█ █ _****_-█ █ _****_██ -_****_-_****_-█ █ _****_-█ █ _****_██-_****_-█ █ _****_-█ █ _****_█ █-_****_-_**

Blake shot up as fast as a cat and whipped her weapon around her quickly.

"I forgot about that... Even as I erase time, you can still hear where I'm coming from." Diavolo said suddenly bleeding from his right leg. "Valentine, switch out with me."

"Why not?" Valentine said.

With a hip in his step and a general professional look, Valentine strutted over to team RWBY.

"Be prepared! We have no idea what his ability is!" Weiss said backing up a smidgen.

"I'm not following this group because I am forced to, or of whatever unspeakable evils have taunted me towards them. I have agreed to join because they are the only ones that truly understood my methods and actions... Now, I shall dispose of you!  
Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap... That is my ability's name."

"That's... A mouthful..." Yang mumbled.

"You may shorten it to D4C if you'd like." Valentine said walking a bit faster. "I just love having the upper hand in a battle, but it seems like I'd be rude by doing so without explaining. You see, my ability allows me to have multiple dimensions co-exist in one place."

"?!" The team expressed.

"Wait, what?!" Ruby blurted out.

"And, if two of the same thing from different dimensions come in contact with each other, they will be instantly obliterated."

"!"

"Such as these gauntlets." Valentine said grasping into his cape and pulling out a pair of all too familiar gauntlets.

"H-How did you get those?!" Yang yelled.

"I had an alternate version of myself collect these alternate versions of your gauntlets while you slept last night. In the alternate universe."

"I'm confused." Ruby said.

"It means that if those gauntlets touch Yang, she will explode you dolt!" Weiss blurted out.

"No! Not my favorite sister!"

"Now's not the time to be making jokes, Ruby." Blake said.

"From this point on, whomever makes the first mistake will lose it all." Valentine stated pushing back the gauntlets through his cape.

"Then we'll make sure not to make any mistakes!" Yang replied shooting rounds at Valentine.

The president then covers his body in his cape and he completely disappears, leaving only his cape behind. The team looked around confused as this man suddenly vanished. He reappears from behind them and brings out a plastic children's water gun. He shoots Ruby with the water gun and suddenly she vanishes between the water molecules and the ground. The team tries to grab onto the disappearing Ruby but to no avail.

"N-No! You give her back!" Yang yelled as she zoomed in front of him.

D4C parried her fist with it's own and punched in a flurry towards her. When D4C hit her hand to parry it, her knuckles instantly bled out and the other consecutive punches he focused towards her arms. Despite her Semblance, she couldn't even move through the rushes of his attacks and she was blown away through several containers. Valentine then wedges between his cape and the floor once again to traverse through dimensions.

* * *

He exits back out in seemingly the same place, to see a confused Ruby yelling out her team's names. He stepped forth causing Ruby to quickly turn around and shoot her gun at Valentine. He sprayed the bullets with his water gun and the bullets disappeared.

"I wonder where those bullets ended up. No matter, I will have to kill you now. Now you will face my-!"

Suddenly, Valentine is hit from behind by a ton of bullets. He turns around to see... Ruby? He then realized the situation.

"You may have an impressive Semblance, but I have more wits about me than you do!" Ruby number 1 yelled to him.

"That doppelgänger over there filled me in on what was happening, and of course I decided to help!" Ruby 2 added on.

"Two children? Don't you remember what I told you?! I said that if you came in contact with you, you would disintegrate!" Valentine said coughing blood.

"And that's why we WON'T touch each other!" Ruby 2 said.

**ゴ**_**  
ゴ  
**_**ゴ**_**  
ゴ**_

"To be able to quickly agree on the same thing so quickly in this kind of world is impeccable. But that won't help you. Like you, I will also call upon myself in battle." Valentine said reaching into his cape and pulling out another Valentine by the hair. "This should do it."

The other Valentine blinked before he was fully informed of what was happening and pulled out his gun.

"I thought you said that if two of the same thing touches, the explode!" Ruby 1 said.

"The only exception of this rule is of myself." Valentine 2 said shooting his revolver at Ruby 2.

The bullet was easily blocked by Ruby 2 and she shot her bullets rapidly towards Valentine.

* * *

"And... He's gone again!" Weiss stated as Blake ran over to the container to help up Yang, who was already standing back up with the fury in her eyes that consisted 10% Yang, 5% huntress and 85% anger of 1000 exploding suns.

"WHERE IS HE?! WHERE'S THAT SON OF A-"

"Calm down, Yang! We need to strategize!" Blake said shaking Yang.

"CALM DOWN?! HE JUST TOOK MY SISTER!" Yang yelled in anguish.

"Let's focus on right now. We have 3 other enemies standing over there!" Weiss stated.

"Good idea! I'll go punch them instead!" Yang said launching herself forwards.

"Yang wait-!"

It was time Dio showed them what it meant to be the leader.


	10. I 'Aint Got Rhythm!

**[A/N] This one is going to be a lot less serious and more funky than the others I've made. Sorry if it's shorter than you thought.**

"For the last time, Ozpin. Why do we have to keep those two around?!" Glynda asked Ozpin in his office.

"If you're talking about team DDKK, Glynda, then I have only a few things to say again. Doppio is a perfect kid to be at this school, and all of them in that group, too. I can sense the determination in their eyes that consist of years of fighting experience. Once they all get past the most important qualities of Beacon, I'll definitely ask them to help out with the school further. There's more power in those four than any of us can comprehend, and I'd rather them be on our side than Salem's."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I'm not stupid, Glynda. I can tell there's way more power to just Kars than any of us can think of. When he talked of his Semblance, I could tell he was only partially telling the truth. I have a feeling that just Kars himself could take on an infinite amount of Beowolves and not break a sweat. He is so mysterious that one of our kids even told us that they saw him consume a book in the library."

"_Consume a book?_"

"Yes, it's all so strange..."

"Just so I can get a hold onto what you're talking about in more detail, what are all the things we currently know about that team?"

"One is that Doppio might have a multiple personality disorder. He constantly talks to himself as if he was talking on a phone and a different voice comes right back out, like when we first met him. Doppio may also have some sort of relation to the Masked Shadows."

"And why is that?"

"I'm not sure, but a string is pulling my mind towards that possibility.  
Dio is insanely strong with his fists and may have a Semblance of teleportation. He was also extremely afraid of the sun at the start of the year for some reason. Kira has the ability to explode anything that he hits with an object, I think."

"And WHY did you allow middle aged men into here?

"We let a kid in two years earlier than usual and that's what you're complaining about?"

"..."

* * *

The clock turned no more. The clicking of bells completely stopped in their ringing. A single man laid waste in the pure nothing, and he was able to take an action. His ability was to rein supreme over the world. The man advanced towards his enemies.

"Let me just see if you are able to walk where I walk! The weak shall not roam along the paths of gods! Such as I, DIO!"

The figures looming beyond the containers stood still in ignorance.

"It was about 7 months ago when I first was able to stop time. In order to test my Stand's power and speed, I had one of my minions fire a shotgun point-blank at me. As I went to catch the bullets, for a moment everything stopped. At first, I thought I was seeing things. But The World was able to briskly walk past the suspended pellets...  
And grab them.  
One fateful day, I felt the cogs of time flow around my Stand like water and it could freely control the waves! I could literally pierce a blade of light I was so fast! It was so much of a high. And now that I'm able to stretch my legs and kill once again, I'm so happy I could scream!  
_**WRYYYYY!**_  
And now I'm able to stop time for 11 seconds, and pushing further! All users should treat their Stands like muscles! You must push further until you break and tear and repeat the progress so much that you improve! And the more you improve, the higher you go! I am almost at the highest point I can be, and obtaining heaven with my dear friend is the only way to break further beyond! Surpassing anything and everything in my wake, nothing shall stop me from taking over this feeble world with my own World! Now, team WBY! Show me and my Stand what you are capable of!"

"THE WORLD! RESUME TIME!"

**_. ░░░░░ ░ ░░ ░ ░░ ░░░░ ░ ░░ ░ ░░ ░░░░ ░ ░░ ░ ░ ░░░░░ ░ ░░ ░ ░ ░░░░░ ░ ░░ ░ ░░░ ░░░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░░░ ░░ ░ ░░ ░ ░ ._**

Time sped up back to where they were before.

"-I think that's a bad-!" Blake yelled as she was cut off by Dio teleporting in front of her.

Dio punched Blake straight into her chest, causing massive amounts of blood to shoot out of her. The fist gored out a large hole in her side and was flung back into a metal sheet, causing a bruise to instantaneously appear on her back. Yang shot her eyes up and in less than a second, she lunged her foot into Dio's fists. As she punted her leg into Dio's clutched hands Dio shot blood from the newly opened wound and it plunged her eyes in the liquid emitted. The sheer force and suddenness of the blood caused Yang to make a fatal flinch and he shot forth with a flurry of normal punches. Weiss instantly shot forward and cut away at the space in between the space in which resided her enemy.

"Fool. I've faced sword-like users stronger than you. And that's the man who had hair like a baguette!" Dio yelled as he shot his hand into the blade.

* * *

Kars and Kira stood inside the Beacon library looking through books several hours after they were done with training the vampires. They skimmed through many books that included History, Geography, Math, English and of those sorts, but they are now looking for some sort of book to entertain themselves. Kars is looking for a large book with much sustenance and Kira is looking for some memoir of some famous people to check out their hands.

"'Ninjas of Love?' What kind of book is this?" Kars questioned.

"I think it has to do with 'Ninjas' and 'Love', Kars." Kira responded plainly.

"I'll check it out, just in case." Kars said.

Kira found a newspaper on the ground and thought that'll be all he'll find here. The two briskly walked back towards the front of the area and saw one lonely Jaune sitting down at a table by himself. Kira walked over to him in pity and placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder. The boy 'eeped' at the sudden intrusion of his thoughts.

"Oh. It's just you." Jaune said looking down.

"What's wrong?" Kira said looking down at the child. Kars then looked over and followed after his partner.

"Y'see... I feel like I don't have enough spunk..." He replied.

"Spunk?"

"I feel like no girls are liking me..."

" *cough* _True _*cough* " Kars muttered.

"Ohhh. Don't be that way. I feel like you still have spunk, or your kick in your beat. A rhythm of a sorts." Kira listed off.

"When has anyone actually shown me they truly liked me? I know I'm smart and handsome but-"  
"_You're pushing it._"  
"-I haven't really told myself that I'm good enough as of late... I know I'm training with Pyrrha, but..."

"You're saying that you don't have rhythm? But haven't you seen what you've done lately? Your team has talked highly of your accomplishments at taking down that Grimm a few days ago, it was pretty cool from what I heard. So just take a look at what you're doing right there! You got the smarts and the looks you've got a real nice hook, you've got plenty of rhythm to spare!" Kira complimented unintentionally singing part of the last of the sentence.

"Oh no. What have you done." Kars muttered summoning a tambourine from his forearm and patting it in a rhythm.

"_I have no idea what you're talking about, I've got as much rhythm as that chair._  
_My state may be unsteady but I don't need to kill more bear(s)._  
_I know I don't got a sweet deal here, I'm surrounded by all the books I can read._  
_All these sweet 'ol beauties and this carpet from the 80s what could more can I hope to achieeeeve?_" Jaune said singing.

"Shhh!" Some other people shushed.

"_And besides, I 'aint got rhythm._  
_I 'aint got rhythm._  
_Said I 'aint got rhythm._  
_I 'aint got rhythm!_"

Kira sighed and decided to go along.

"_You're kidding me right. You're kidding me?_  
_Don't you see what you were doing right then?_  
_That was a wicked groove, you were startin' to move. Mr. You've got rhythm times 10!_" Kira sang while slapping himself on the inside.

Jaune got up from his seat and started to walk down the aisles.

"_I think perhaps you're not listenin'._  
_I find it tedious to repeat.  
It's no big crime, I just can't see time. I'm telling you I've lost my beat..._" Jaune said clapping some books in and out of the bookshelves in a musical way.  
"_I don't need you to alert me or have an adventure so bizarre.  
I just need to work on my aim but I don't need to become a rockstaaaaar!_"

Jaune flipped over a stapler and a ruler and began to hit random object in perfect sync with Kars' beats.

"_Besides I 'aint got rhythm.  
No I 'aint got rhythm.  
Said I 'aint got rhythm.  
I 'aint got rhythm!  
I 'aint got rhythm!"_

_"Sounds like some rhythm to me!" _Kars interjected batting his instrument.

"_No I 'aint got rhythm._"

"_Seems like they all agree!_" Kira said pointing out the others who've joined in on the synchronized beats and sung along.

_"Said I 'aint got rhythm."_

"_But you're laying down some funky syncopation!_"  
... "_I 'aint got rhythm!_"

Kars created a drum set from his ribcage.

"_I 'aint got rhythm!_"

"_But you've got that beat_!"

"_No I 'aint got rhythm!_"

"_They are all just stomping their feet!_"

"_Said I 'aint got rhythm._"

"_It is time for you to _rock a whole new generation!" Everyone sung along.

Jaune did a small drum solo.

"_Because I 'aint got rhythm!_"

Everyone stood still for a second.

* * *

"Pair of kings." Rohan said putting down some cards on the table.

"Well, I have-  
?!"

"What is it, Josuke?"

"I feel a disturbance in the funky-verse."

"Stop it."


	11. Blast Off With a Yang

**[A/N] Here it is. My hand hurts even though I've written larger chapters. I don't know why you needed to know that.  
And please let me know if I need to change something.**

Dio grabbed a hold of Weiss' weapon and bent it to unthinkable levels. He forced his hand only slightly forward and the top end of the blade broke off and stabbed into Weiss' shoulder, somehow completely disregarding her aura. Dio smirked at the sight and landed behind her with a small frontflip. Dio licked the blood from his hand and audibly swallowed it, staring back at the team of 2 menacingly. Wait, team of 2? Where's the third? Dio strutted over to the team with his hand on his hip, no once breaking his eyes away from theirs.

"Where's that bimbo you call a teammate?" Dio said grabbing a piece of the container around him and crushing it between two fingers.

The two looked visibly distraught and scared.

"You were a fool to attack me. I have disregarded my emotions for a life everlasting and a tolerance that would seem unthinkable.  
...She's planning on sneaking up on me, correct?"

Dio could clearly hear footsteps coming from behind and turned around to see the approaching figure. It was indeed Yang, but with a spark that he'd never before seen. She jumped upwards and planned to go straight forward into his center of mass. Dio blocked the attack and punched her straight in the face, but only a few droplets emanating from her nose. She landed on her back and spun to kick at his legs before he could get a time in to attack, causing his guard to be down and a few cracks to be heard. Dio opened his eyes and in less than a second, he planted his legs into the earth, causing spikes of concrete to shoot up into his enemy. She crossed her arms and casually blocked the attack, leading into barrage of punches towards Dio. Each hit was way harder against him than the last and the force was enough to create a dust cloud in a 5 meter radius. Dio jumped upwards and kicked with his stand encompassing his lower being. A swift kick to the arm and a few to the chest forced her backwards a few feet before she rose again with even higher determination. By this time, Blake had gotten up to fight along side her compatriot wile Weiss stood back in anger. Blake cut up Dio's arm with a swift motion that caught Dio once more off guard. Dio used his time stop and moved around to the side of Yang's furry companion. He contemplated whether he should punch a hole through her arm once again, but that may be a little less harsh than he'd like. Dio slung his fist forward and drove his knuckles deep into her skin, causing ribs to audibly snap and for blood to eject into the air, which firmly stood there suspended. Time rolled once more and Blake was instantly out of the count.

"Y-You bastard!" Yang yelled as she staggered forward with red flaming pupils.

"Oho!" Dio chuckled as he threw another punch.

The World's fist hit against hers and a powerful vibration led down his own arm, his entire forearm had cracked under the force!

"This power!" He yelled.

"Yang's Semblance, allows her to absorb kinetic energy and throw it right back at you, bub!" Weiss said confidently as she grabbed onto the bleeding Blake.

"Hmm..."

The two lunged at each other and they threw hands against one another at dust evaporated into a sudden flame as sparks ignited in Yang's gauntlet and the sheer force that Dio displayed against such weapons. With every hit she took she gained another tick of energy and bounded it at Dio, until his other arm was battered and bruised unto the strain. Dio looked as if he couldn't have been better, however. He noticed one simple detail that she wanted him not to.

"The weak embers you know as your life are slowly going out, like a fire in a blizzard. They will keep igniting the fuel until they've completed their revenge against everything that we've done and what we're doing to your sister. This resistance is futile against the true ruler of Remnant and you can't stop me! Your injuries are getting unsightly, correct? Your Semblance is only absorbing the energy, not nullifying the pain and injuries! How painful is it, kid. How painful is it knowing your life will die off as I break whatever dust remains in that empty skin you're calling a body!" Dio said flicking his fingers and causing a massive eruption of blood to pour from Yang's arm. She yelled in response.

Yang was being pushed back as the steamroller known as Dio drove right over her.

"I'm not doing this for Ruby... I know she's still alive and kicking! But... I'm doing this for all the people you've killed! All those lives you regarded to the wind, and now, you will pay! I need to succeed, because if I don't... All will be lost!" Yang said as a large crack appeared under her.

A large flame seemingly ignited over Yang's body as she kicked away from Dio and his slaughter of attacks. Dio drove forward and kicked at her legs, which was promptly 90% broken and turned an unsightly purple. Yang boost her hand with more and more energy that seemed to come from nowhere and parried one incoming punch. As soon as they collided, a large gust of sharp wind blew over the whole yard and possibly beyond as both arms recoiled in pain, but their users hadn't flinched. Both sets of teams were literally and figuratively blown back by far by the excursion.

"For them, I can't die!" Yang yelled as she rounded her other fist towards his face, which was blocked in the blink of an eye.

They started attack rushes that were so fast that the normal human eye couldn't see anything that happened between each movement. With each and every step, each and every breath, Yang grew stronger and stronger while her body grew weaker and weaker. A powerful look in Yang's eye caused Dio to suddenly flinch as she found her way in between his lunges and into his chest. A boring of a hole commenced inside Dio's chest and he spit blood out of his mouth, but smiled and grabbed a hold of the girl's arms and threw her through many empty containers, which at the end of the row followed a small explosion. I guess one of them wasn't empty. A golden light peered weakly around the corner of the last container a hand destroyed the edges and pulled a limp body back into sight, still standing.

"Why does everyone have to always be so stubborn..." Dio said raising his arms out.

Glyphs appeared next to Yang and her eyes peered up at her partner, who weakly stood next to her.

"Should we help them...?" Doppio asked Pucci quietly.

"I believe in Dio-sama." Pucci responded quickly.

Funny Valentine was suddenly shoved out of an also suddenly appearing cape, followed by a red-hooded child. Bullet holes covered his whole body and he layed back motionless before he disappeared again. Ruby blinked once as she ran over to her sister, who was bleeding out of every possible place she could see. Blake also had walked over slowly as that whole Valentine-Ruby kerfuffle happened. Team RWBY looked over at Dio with confident glares as each one of them looked directly into his soul. Weiss sped forward, Yang burst forward, Ruby shot forward, and Blake... ran over there. Dio raised his arm upwards to block the currently broken rapier that Weiss wielded. As his arm raised, a burst of heat engulfed his vision as a golden fist aligned itself with his and knocked him backwards. Staggering, Dio made a _'wrrrryyyyy'_ and blocked the deadly incoming attack from a large scythe. The blade he had blocked didn't stop, though, as the sharp edge dug into his arm. Another sharp object dug it's way into Dio's back as it revealed itself to be Blake. He groaned and summoned The World in front of him and pulled the young reaper off of him, causing her to be flung backwards into her sister. The team heard snaps and grinding as Dio burst his leg backwards, causing Blake to be punted away. Fists drifted towards the heiress' face and implanted them into her skull.

"Weak!" Dio yelled as he grabbed Weiss by her hair and launched her towards her cat-friend.

Dio's eyes shot upwards and blocked an incoming punch from behind with one of his own. A large wind shot everyone around them far from that spot as Dio's arm burst once more and veins cut. They both started more flurries of punches, causing a massive scourge of wind to push everything around away from that spot. Dio felt himself getting overpowered by the sheer tenacity the girl let flow and was forced backwards a few feet as she ran forward again. Dio implanted his feet into the ground, which grumbled easily and wind blew back his hair, almost knocking off his hat. Dio felt adrenaline pump through his body and he quickly picked up the pace, causing even stronger winds the shoot outwards, which also knocked over large stacks of Dust containers. Both teams could barely stand back up.

"You're reaching your limit, aren't you?!" Dio said noticing the blood draining from Yang's mouth.

Yang scowled and punched him in his side, causing a massive hold to appear. Dio stood there, not seemingly caring for the new injury he acquired.  
They could hear cars pull up from outside the yard and many police officers came into view. As soon as they got closer, they were pushed backwards by the air force that emanated from the two brawlers.  
Dio looked back quickly with a burning, crazy look in one of his eyes as he pushed his opponent far from his body, ripping up tons of pavement as she flew away.

"You really believe you can defeat me on your own?! If you can fight me how I am right now, at only a fourth of my power, then you have no chance!"

Dio started flying and boosted at Yang, who got up and blocked. Their punches got even more blurry as you couldn't discern appendages from weapons. Sparks zoomed off the golden metal of Yang's gauntlets and the bare fists of the giant man.

_'H-he's bleeding, and fighting at the same time! It's as if he doesn't feel the pain!' _Weiss stated in her mind.

"Ruby, Blake, look!" Weiss got their attention over the loud banging of metal and cracking of bones. "Each and every punch both of them are doing are aiming for each other's weak spots! Each and every shot he's pulling is aimed at extreme accuracy and precision! Yang can't go on for much longer!"

Dio spun around quick as a blade's slice and kicked Yang far away and through the warehouse. She instantly readjusted herself and exploded the ground to launch herself upwards. The two collided fists in mid-air and Dio missed one of his attacks, gaining a weak point towards his chest. She punched a hole through the man and grabbed a hold upon his arm as he fell. She spun him around his limp body and smashed it into the ground, causing a massive crate to appear and the walls to start collapsing. His body bounced off the ground and the concrete was still flying in chunks. She landed down before he could hit the ground one more.

"Hey, villain!" Yang yelled as she ran forward at him. "It's time... To go back to hell!"

A large flame engulfed her hand as she brung it into his side.

_**"ORA!"**_

"!"

Dio was engulfed by the flame and was immediately punted into several pieces. A large portion of the area around them burst from the abrupt charge and the whole area was decimated as Dio flew through the wall and into the far distance.

"I... Did it..."

A darkness coated her vision, and she fainted.

* * *

"Young lady, I don't know how to say this..." The doctor muttered to Ruby.

"What is it?! Is Yang going to die?!" Ruby practically squealed.

"Nono! She's going to somehow survive! It's just that...  
She may never be able to use her arms again..."

"Huh?"


	12. Lucid Dreaming

"Doctor, there's got to be a mistake!" Ruby almost yelled.

"I'm sorry, but in the state she's in she has no possible way for her to use her arms in battle again. She's extremely lucky to still be alive."

"_..._"

"Her bones have bent and broken at such angles that you'd mistake her x-ray scans for ones of a monster of grimm. Her skin around her arms and arms will remain purple and bruised for several days as her aura slowly works at it along side our machines and best surgeons. The condition of her legs are still up in the air as we don't know for sure if they'll also make a recovery. Her body is working overtime and we can't say for sure when she'd make it back outside this room."

"I-I..."

Suddenly, a man with blonde hair burst through the door into the doctor's office and slammed his palms against the desk.

"Where is she?!" The man yelled.

"S-Sir, you've got to calm down!" A nurse from outside called.

"Calm down?! You expect me to have flown all the way out here while my daughter is in critical condition and you expect me to be calm?!" Tai yelled.

"Sir, the nurse is right. There are other patients in here that are in equally unstable conditions..." The doctor himself added on.

Taiyang grumbled to himself and sat down on a black leather chair to the right of Ruby.

"What's her condition then, give me all the details..." Taiyang sputtered out, looking down at the floor.

"Of course.  
Her stomach and lungs got slightly ruptured, meaning that she was coughing a minuscule amount of blood when she was wheeled in, but it's now almost healed naturally due to her aura. Yang's calf muscles are severely overworked, as if she was exercising more than her body could handle. The Patella and Tibia bones are both cracked in numerous places and left multiple shards of bone lodged in her muscles." The doctor then showed a full-body x-ray. "Her ribs were bent at an angle that prevented her from breathing but we managed to push back into place. And here's the more shocking development... The muscles around her knuckles, including her bones, are apractically ground into dust. So it's an impossibility that if she doesn't get some sort of bionic attachments or robotic surgery in her hands she will never be able to move her fingers or even roll her wrists without them being flattened like a pancake. In all seriousness, how in [The World] did this happen?"

"... I don't know..." Ruby lied through her teeth.

"Most other scratches and cuts are simply gone or just scars. That's as much as we've got currently."

"I just hope my little fire starter is okay..." Taiyang muttered as Ruby grabbed his arm.

"Me too..." Ruby agreed.

* * *

_'I'm weak.'_ Yang thought as she drifted through her endless dreams. She came across a dark-looking street corner. '_Huh, this must be some sort of lucid dream...'_

"You're next, Jotaro!" A familiar voice rang out.

The voice cleared itself up to reveal Dio, the one guy that they see in the far corner of the lunch room and a member of Team DDKK. Yang looked over to the other side of the street to see a hunk of a man standing there with an edgy-looking trench coat on.

"You bastard..." The man muttered in response, followed by his clenching his fist and walking towards Dio.

_'Sweet, an action sequence.' _Yang thought as she witnessed the actions going on.

"DIO!" Jotaro exclaimed.

"Oh? You're approaching me? Instead of running away you're coming straight to me?"

_'I wonder what this dream is about. Their gazes are so intense, too...'_

"Even though your grandfather, Joseph, told you the secret of The World?"

_'Secret to the world? This is getting weird, and more real looking then any dream I've been in...'_

"I can't beat the shit out of you without getting closer."

_'Ooo! Cool line, I'm going to use that later!'_

"Oh ho! Then come as close as you like!"

The two then approached each other and stared deeply and intensely into one another's soul, if Dio had one that is.

* * *

"Dio-sama! DIO-SAMA! Where are you?!" Pucci yelled.

"I'm over here." Dio said calmly with his head and parts of his body strewn about the street. "Hopefully I can regenerate this body, it would be a shame to put Jonathan to waste."

"Don't worry, Dio. We've got lots of victims for you to bite into back at the lair." Doppio said pointing his thumb behind him.

"Yeah, can one of you please carry me back? I can't feel my legs, or any parts of my body."

* * *

**Days Later...**

"Hey, Kars and shady killer fellow, we've returned!" Pucci yelled as he stepped out into the streets of 'Cairo'.

"Ah... That's a lot better..." Dio muttered as he walked forward and down the streets with his now fully healed body.

A figure flew down the streets at mach speed and landed right in front of the group.

"Ah, you've returned. Valentine just got back a few minutes ago and I was just wondering where the rest of you went." Kars explained.

Doppio instantly noticed that the streets were bustling with people of multiple races and color. Faunus walked around without a care and humans passed them by without even taking notice. Shops and houses were lit up and it seemed exactly like a normal city back on Earth, minus the Faunus.

"As you can see, this is a totally normal city. Except all these people are actually vampires in disguise. Kira is back at the mansion planning how we can spread further." Kars explained.

"Did you just say, mansion?" Dio interrupted.

"Yes."

"Awesome." Doppio muttered.

* * *

"So funny boy, how's the new body going?" Kars quickly asked Valentine as the rest of the team came into the dark room.

"I shall live up to the other Valentine's goals as the new root Valentine." He said plainly.

"Enough joking around, I've got a plan." Kira said focused on his scale model of Vale.

"And that plan will be?" Pucci asked.

"We need to make our name more widespread. The White Fang are well renown all across Remnant and we've barely made the weekly paper outside of the city. The recent news said nothing about the recent events that involved Dio and the blonde girl."

"And how exactly will exposing our group to the world help with any of our plans?" Dio asked glaring at the purple-suited man.

"The White Fang are well known and brings in powerful allies and people from all across the world. And you know why?  
Because of their charisma, their morals appeal to the greater factions and the weaklings that are being crushed beneath humanity's foot. Mafia groups such as the one Doppio's boss ran were insanely powerful not because of him being a strong individual, it was how their members were treated and what they overall did as such group. They sold drugs, they had protection fees, they had _trusted people_. Bucciarati was well known throughout all of Italy solely because he became a Capo and he discovered Polpo's fortune. If people, no, criminals all over the world come and see the destructive nature and killing intent to rule all of civilization, then people will kill to get those higher positions. And through the higher positions we section off people from the weak, and by putting the strong on a pedestal we raise the bar of our organization, thus luring in more stronger people. And the cycle continues until we are so much in numbers that we could take on the Atlas army by ourselves and win."

"You've thought this out. But I'm afraid that we underestimated this world's defenses, as explained through my fight earlier. Taking on a whole army of those bastards is going to be harder than we thought. And no, we're not using Kars unless we're the brink of extinction."

Kars simply scoffed.

"Well then, if that's how we're going to go, how are we going to get the ball rolling?" Valentine questioned. "We can't do it through vampires alone."

"That's easy." Kira quickly responded. "Atlas is planning on releasing robots, _androids_. And it's not only that, they may be working on something that will surely flaunt our power."

"And that is...?" Pucci almost mumbled.

"The Atlesian Paladin." Kira answered, getting some choice glares from his compatriots. "The Atlesian Paladin is a large robot that is capable of ripping apart a building in seconds. And it's pretty big as well."

"I'm going to take that last part out of context..." Doppio whispered to himself.

"But if we're going to be more well known, wouldn't people eventually realize who we are while at Beacon?" Dio asked.

"We roleplay!" Doppio suddenly blurts out.

Everyone suddenly shifted their gazes over to the pseudo-child in the room.

"**_What._**" Everyone simultaneously said.

"We create alter-egos!" Doppio continues.

"That's ironic because..." Kira started to say before getting elbowed by Kars.

"That does seem like a good idea actually..." Valentine mutters.

"But I think I'll go along with this plan of yours, Kira." Dio agreed.

Everyone else silently agreed with the vampire.

**[A/N] I just wanted to rush out this chapter, so sorry if it isn't as long as you had hoped.**


End file.
